


Late Night Confessions

by Sazzy260



Series: Confessions of Love [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: On a cold and rainy night, Tony decides to head over to Gibbs' basement, the power goes out, the basement door breaks, and their only form of entertainment is talking, but how much is Tony willing to reveal?  and How much is Gibbs willing to listen?





	1. Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own these characters, but god do I wish i did...
> 
> Heavy on the smutty/slash - Don't like it? Don't read it! :)

 

Tony sat in the driveway, fingers clutching the steering wheel tightly as he stared up at the two-story home, he'd been sitting there for twenty minutes contemplating whether he should go in. Whenever he came over to Gibbs' house late at night, it was usually after a tough case that needed to be hashed out, or when his brain wouldn't shut off after thinking about things for too long and he just needed to ramble on about random things that came to mind. Somehow tonight was different though, tonight his brain was thinking clearly, tonight it was his gut, churning and twisting for reasons unknown.

Gibbs stared out at Tony's car sitting in the driveway, he'd been standing there for the past twenty minutes, watching the wind rip leaves off the trees, the rain bouncing off the glass window and Tony, he'd been watching Tony sitting there, drumming his fingers on the dashboard as he glanced at his watch and then the house, and back again numerous times, when Tony finally decided to open the car door and race through the rain, Gibbs bolted for the basement, knowing that was where Tony would want to talk, that's where their most meaningful conversations took place – Well, It's where Gibbs grunted or nodded, and Tony rambled on and didn't expect an answer to any of his questions or observations.

Tony brushed the rain off his hair and stripped off his jacket then hung it up on the coat rack and slipped his boots off, changing into the dry pair of socks he had in his jean pocket "Dry clothes are in the washing machine!" Gibbs shouted from the basement, Tony shivered and sock-slid through the house to the laundry room where he pulled his OSU sweatshirt and sweatpants out of the dryer, changing into the still-warm clothes and hugging himself as he grabbed the towel and dried his hair thoroughly then retreated to the basement "You knew I was coming over?" Tony asked as he took his typical seat on the top of the second landing.

Gibbs nodded and turned to Tony and handed him the mason jar of already poured bourbon into Tony's opened hand, "We didn't have a bad case… So… brain not sleeping tonight?" Gibbs asked curiously as he took his own mason jar of bourbon and the sanding block as he walked over to the ever-present boat in his basement, Tony shook his head, "Not my brain tonight… My gut." Tony said quietly as he twisted the mason jar around in his fingertips, Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Tony, taking in his slumped posture as he leaned against the cinder block wall of the basement. Tony exhaled slowly as he brought the glass to his lips and swallowed down the heated liquid carefully, letting the burn expand in his chest and stomach as it went down, then looked up at Gibbs with sad green eyes.

Gibbs immediately set the sanding block down, grabbed the stool and drug it over to sit down in front of Tony, a few feet between them, but enough that they could hear each other breathing softly, and if they decided tonight was a night of silent whispering, "Ten years… It's a long time… to be someone's friend…" Tony began, in a whispered tone, his fingers restlessly spinning the mason jar, Gibbs nodded his head in agreement "Learn a lot about someone in ten years… Their likes, dislikes… Their moods and how they react to certain situations…" Tony continued, keeping his voice low as he stared at his fingers, "Learn how to make them smile… Or how to brighten their mood when they're down… How to put the fire out when it's burning to hot…" Tony said as he finally looked up at Gibbs with a frown on his face, his eyes searching Gibbs' face for the answer he was searching for.

Gibbs inhaled as he set the mason jar down on the floor by his foot, and leaned forward, taking Tony's mason jar from his fingertips, then wrapping their hands around each other, Gibbs smiled "You talkin' about me, Tony?" Gibbs asked teasingly, Tony nodded his head and extracted his hands from Gibbs' hands, "Mhm… I… I should go… I don't… I can't believe I started this…" Tony said shakily as he quickly stood up and bolted up the stairs, his hand on the basement handle, he turned and looked down at Gibbs, who was staring back up at him, blue eyes locking onto green eyes, Tony sighed and twisted the door handle, a little roughly as the entire piece came apart in his hand, Tony looked down at the handle in his palm with wide eyes, "Uh oh…" Tony whispered hoarsely as he bit his bottom lip, Gibbs laughed loudly as he bounded up the steps and took the handle from Tony's hand and shook his head.

Tony stared in disbelief at both Gibbs and the door handle "Did you set this up?!" Tony asked incredulously, Gibbs shook his head, raising his hands in surrender quickly "No, I really didn't… I've been meaning to fix the door… It was starting to get loose for a while now… Just never had the time." Gibbs said with a shrug as he set the door handle down on the banister and trotted back down the stairs and sat back on the stool again, nodding his head towards the step Tony recently vacated. Tony sighed and waltzed back to his seat and stared at his clasped hands dangling between his kneecaps, the single light in the basement flickering a few times as the thunder outside rumbled loudly, shaking the very foundation of the house, Tony jumped slightly and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Gibbs shook his head and grabbed Tony's mason jar, setting it back into his hand, "Drink that… Your nerves are completely shot to hell if you're jumping over a little thunder." Gibbs commented dryly as he grabbed his own jar and sipped gingerly at it, while Tony tipped his jar back and swallowed down all the contents and held out the empty cup to Gibbs, who turned and grabbed the bottle from the corner of his workbench, then filled Tony's glass back up a few fingers. The two men stared at the floor between their feet as they silently drank their bourbon and the light above their heads continued flickering on and off, "We're going to lose the power." Gibbs whispered, Tony nodded and glanced up at Gibbs, "Sawdust was never a good energy source Boss, I tried warning you!" Tony teased with an easy grin on his face, Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

The silence between the two men stretched infinitesimally until the light bulb finally gave up and the power in the entire house went out "Hope you don't have anything that'll spoil in the fridge." Tony whispered into the dark as he tipped the mason jar to his mouth again, Gibbs chuckled and sighed "Nope… Steak might defrost though, depending on how long the power stays out…" Gibbs said with a smile, even though Tony couldn't see it, Tony stood up and stumbled, quickly grasping Gibbs' shoulders to steady himself, "Got… any candles or anything down here?" Tony asked, his voice wavering as he held onto Gibbs for dear life, Gibbs nodded and stood up, turning and placing Tony's hands back onto his shoulders as he led the way towards the workbench with little effort he retrieve the emergency candles and matches, and lighting a few of them, basking the basement in a dull yellow light.

Tony continued holding Gibbs' shoulders even though there was now light in the space, "Tony…" Gibbs whispered, turning around and facing the younger man, Tony smiled sheepishly and let his hands slid down from Gibbs' shoulders, barely grazing over Gibbs' chest and setting his hands back to his sides "Sorry." Tony whispered hoarsely as he took a few steps back and rocked on the balls of his feet for a few seconds, until the bourbon swimming in his system made his entire body sway unsteadily, Gibbs quickly grabbed Tony by the elbows and held him straight, "C'mon… Let's go sit down." Gibbs said as he guided Tony over to the couch underneath the staircase, Tony collapsed into one corner while Gibbs collapsed into the other side, their feet lightly touching "Wh-when did you g-get a co-couch?" Tony hiccuped out.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head slowly "A couple weeks ago… I was tired of sleeping on the floor… Thought I'd give me a new bed." Gibbs said with a grin, Tony nodded and laid his head on the back of the couch "'S comfy…" Tony murmured as he ran his finger around the fabric in slow circles, Gibbs reached out and stopped Tony's nervous movements and then chucked him under the chin "Ten years… Is a long time… To watch someone grow… Learn their habits and their triggers… Learn how to calm the storm… Learn how to read the other's emotions with just a quick glance in their eyes." Gibbs stated, Tony nodded mutely, keeping his eyes downcast as he fiddled with Gibbs' thumb, "I've watched you for ten plus years, become this… amazing man… And, I know I don't say it often enough, but… I'm proud of you Tony." Gibbs whispered, swallowing nervously as he watched green eyes lift to meet steady blue eyes.

Tony sighed quietly as he inched a bit closer to Gibbs "Ten years in the making." Tony whispered, Gibbs nodded and scooted closer as well "Ten years… Longer than all my ex-wives lasted combined…" Gibbs whispered back, Tony giggled drunkenly as he licked his lips slowly, Gibbs watched the pink tongue dart out and inhaled sharply, wanting nothing more than to suckle on that beautiful muscle, "I'm more committed to you than your ex-wives. More loyal… More faithful…" Tony whispered, each break in his sentence he inched closer to Gibbs, "More tempting… More beautiful… Smarter…" Gibbs whispered, he also inched closer between each break of his sentence, now Tony and Gibbs were only inches apart, the tips of their noses lightly brushing together, their warm bourbon soaked breathes mingling together, then – like a centripetal force – Gibbs and Tony's lips touched in the barest of kisses.

Both wide eyed, they stared at each other, breathlessly as they both glanced at each other's lips then back into each other's eyes "Wow." Tony whispered as he reached up with his hand and gently outlined Gibbs' lips, Gibbs chuckled softly as he reached up and cupped Tony's cheek lightly "Wow indeed." Gibbs whispered as he leaned in again and kissed Tony with more purpose this time, Tony moaned into the kiss and lifted himself up, pressing his chest against Gibbs' chest as their kiss grew passionately, Tony rested his hands on either side of Gibbs' neck as he straddled his thighs, and Gibbs leaned back, resting his hands onto Tony's hips as their lips finally fell apart, both panting and slightly flushed, Gibbs shifted again so that both men were now lying down on the couch, "What are we going to do?" Tony asked softly, drawing soft circles across Gibbs' shoulder, "We're going to lay here… and… we're going to talk…" Gibbs said, swallowing a few times and exhaling the final words out of his mouth, Tony lifted his head slightly with a raised eyebrow "Just talk?" Tony asked curiously, Gibbs shook his head "Only for now." He promised with a grin on his face.

Tony scooted around on top of Gibbs for a few seconds until he found a comfortable spot against his chest, intertwining their fingers and resting them on the couch, Tony breathed in the scent of sawdust, coffee, old spice and bourbon, smiling "This is nice… But, I thought you said we were going to talk?" Tony said with a chuckle, Gibbs reached up with his free hand and popped Tony in the back of the head lightly "You were busy getting comfortable." Gibbs retorted with a grin on his face, Tony nodded and chewed his bottom lip nervously "How long have you…" Tony let the question die off with uncertainty, Gibbs rested his hand against the back of Tony's head and lightly stroked through the satiny locks "It'd be cliché to say I fell in love with you at first sight… Because, I don't think it was then… But, I was attracted to you since Baltimore… When did I fall in love with you? That case on Air Force One… When you and Ducky were goofing around… Taking pictures in the president's chair…" Gibbs said with a chuckle at the memory.

Tony groaned and shook his head "You fell in love with me, while you were-… Oh… Hey whoa! Were you _really_ pissing in there or what?" Tony asked, lifting his head to stare down at Gibbs with wide eyes, Gibbs sighed and shook his head, pulling Tony's head back down against his chest, "I was not masturbating with Ducky in the next room… That would just be wrong. He's like a second father to me…" Gibbs said, cringing slightly at that thought, Tony giggled and nuzzled into Gibbs' chest "I've been attracted to you too, since Baltimore… Fell in love with you when… you were interrogating that obnoxious lawyer… You remember him?" Tony asked with a grin on his face, Gibbs nodded and continued running his fingers through Tony's hair lightly "Mhm, I remember exactly who you're talking about… What is it with Lawyers thinking they're better than me?" Gibbs asked, snorting a little in disdain, Tony chuckled and shook his head, "Nobody's better than you, boss." Tony whispered affectionately.

The two men lay quietly for a while, Gibbs hand steadily petting through Tony's hair, and Tony steadily rubbing his thumb over Gibbs' knuckles as they cuddled together "Are we able to go upstairs?" Tony asked softly, Gibbs grunted and nodded his head as he lifted his head up and kissed the top of Tony's head "Yep, but you have to be willing to get off me." Gibbs said teasingly, Tony sniffled and nodded as he slowly got up to a seated position on the edge of the couch and then stood up, pulling Gibbs up to his feet. Gibbs smiled as he grabbed a screwdriver and hammer and moved up the stairs to the door, he quickly and efficiently pulled the door off the hinges and set it against the wall, Tony sighed and slid his arm around Gibbs' waist "Could have avoided all kinds of mushy conversation if you would have done that in the first place." Tony said teasingly as the two began walking towards the stairs leading to the second story of the house "Didn't want to avoid it anymore." Gibbs admitted quietly, Tony nodded and pushed Gibbs against the wall once they were upstairs.

Lips met in an electrifying kiss and hands glided over clothed skin as the heady passion returned, somehow sweatshirts were removed, and sweatpants were bunched at the ankles as they shuffled towards the master bedroom, kicking out of their sweats and leaving them only in socks as they stood beside the bed, "Love you." Tony whispered against Gibbs' lips, smiling as he kissed the older man once more before diving into the bed unceremoniously and flopping around for added humor, Gibbs laughed as he grabbed Tony by the ankles and stilled his motions, then slowly kissed each of his shins "Love you too, Tony." Gibbs whispered as he crawled and kissed his way up Tony's body slowly, Tony was panting as he watched Gibbs skirt around his hard cock and up his stomach, "God… you're… you're… oh god…" Tony gasped out as Gibbs teeth latched onto his taut right nipple and sucked sweetly.

Gibbs smirked as he flicked his tongue over the hard peak and then slowly kissed his way over to the other nipple, lavishing the same attention onto it until Tony was writhing and gripping the sheets beneath him "Gibbs… Please…" Tony whispered hoarsely, Gibbs shook his head and bit the center of Tony's chest roughly "Jethro." He corrected with a growl, Tony whimpered and bit his bottom lip, "Jethro…" he moaned out, his bottom lip now trembling as he pulled Gibbs up to him and kissed him, desperation and need mingling together as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' shoulders and held him in place for a few breathless moments, Gibbs reluctantly pulled back from Tony's lips and rolled over onto his side and fumbled inside his nightstand drawer until he found what he was looking for.

Tony lifted his head and watched as Gibbs grabbed the tube of lube and tossed it on the bed beside them, "Is… Is it too late… to ask… if you've… ever done this… before?" Tony asked hesitantly, his words coming out in slight hiccups. Gibbs laughed as he rolled back towards Tony and settled his hand against the curved hip of the younger man's body "Not something I do all the time, but occasionally… Been a while though… What about you?" Gibbs asked as he gently caressed Tony's side, causing goosebumps to rise against Tony's tanned skin, Tony nodded softly "Couple of times… but… nothing ever… compared… to my dreams… so… I let them… guide me…" Tony said, his breath hitching as Gibbs' hand trailed down his side to his thigh and ghosted over his leaking cock a few times, "And… what did you dream about?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear as his hand circled Tony's cock and began a slow stroke.

Tony gasped and clenched his eyes shut tightly "You… always… always you…" Tony gasped out, his hips thrusting forward in Gibbs' hand, Gibbs nodded his approval and kissed Tony's ear softly "Good… Because, I'm not sharing you, not after all this." Gibbs growled in his ear, Tony whimpered and nodded "Never again… I'm all yours… Forever Jethro… Forever." Tony stammered out, gasping and moaning as Gibbs' continued stroking his cock and twisting over the head every few strokes. Gibbs released Tony's cock, with a whimper of protest from the younger man, as he pushed up to his knees and positioned himself between Tony's spread legs, then grabbed the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingertips, "Lift your legs up some." Gibbs instructed, Tony nodded and did so, grabbing a pillow and adjusting it behind his head to look directly into Gibbs' eyes, Gibbs smirked as he reached underneath Tony's balls and unerringly zeroed in on the tight ring of muscles and heat, Gibbs slowly circled his index finger around the muscle, biting his bottom lip as he watched Tony squirm in anticipation and breathing heavily.

Gibbs' finger slowly slid past the ring and he carefully moved it in and out, Tony whimpered in pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut and his hips arched off the bed "So beautiful, Anthony… So beautiful." Gibbs whispered as he slid a second finger into Tony and began gently scissoring and circling, opening Tony up little by little. Tony moaned and pushed back on Gibbs' fingers, his mouth opened in a perpetual 'O' of ecstasy as Gibbs opened him up "Jethro… Please… Need… Need…" Tony stammered, his words coming in short gasps of breath "What do you need Tony? Tell me… I'll give you everything, anything you ask of me." Gibbs said softly, Tony inhaled deeply, pulling in enough oxygen to form a moment of coherent thought "Need you inside me… Need to feel you… Please." Tony begged, his bottom lip trembling, Gibbs nodded and withdrew his fingers, swiping them on the comforter, he then slicked himself up and propped himself above Tony's opening.

Tony anxiously arched towards the cock hovering above him, "Stop… stop… teasing… please… please…" Tony moaned out, his entire body trembling with need and anticipation, Gibbs chuckled softly as he gently slid the head of his cock into Tony's tight warmth and an unbridled moan escaped his lips as the warmth enveloped him and began dragging him in further "God… So warm… so tight… So good Tony…" Gibbs murmured out brokenly as he pressed the flats of his palms above Tony's shoulders and began rocking his hips inward to push himself in to the hilt, Tony gasped and grabbed Gibbs' biceps once he was fully seated "Oh god!" Tony moaned, his body arching and eyes screwing shut tightly. Gibbs reached over with his hand and lightly slapped Tony's cheek "Open your eyes, look at me… Look at me Tony." Gibbs said softly, Tony obeyed the gentle command and smiled softly as he reached his hand up to Gibbs' neck and pulled him down, their lips touching in soft kisses as Gibbs began slowly thrusting himself into Tony's body.

Tony moaned as he bit down gently on Gibbs' bottom lip, his fingers massaging into the back of Gibbs' neck and his bicep "Harder… please… need… need more Jethro…" Tony pleaded brokenly as he slid his legs to the small of Gibbs' back and latched on, Gibbs groaned as he sank deeper into Tony's heat and then inhaled deeply to regain some semblance of control as he began pulling out to the tip and slamming back in with calculated thrusts. Tony moaned loudly as he arched his stomach against Gibbs' stomach, "Oh fuck… Fuck please… Please give me more…" Tony begged, his sphincter convulsing and tightening around Gibbs' cock intensely, Gibbs growled deep in his throat as he pushed up onto his knees, he grabbed another pillow and pushed it underneath Tony's raised hips and then pulled Tony's legs up and hooked them over his elbows, he straightened his body out and began rigorously drilling into the younger man's body. Tony screamed and writhed against the bed, his eyes shutting only momentarily, forcing himself to continue looking up into Gibbs' eyes as he was furiously pounded into, their bodies rocking against the bed, the headboard slamming into the wall.

Gibbs shuddered slightly as he gripped tightly into Tony's knees and bit back a feral groan as he drilled into Tony "So… So close… Please… Please… God…" Tony murmured incoherently, a litany of swears exploding from his mouth as he wrapped his fist around his leaking cock and began stroking in time with Gibbs' thrusts, "Come for me… Come on Tony… I wanna see you come…" Gibbs encouraged as he hit Tony's sweet-spot with a few deep thrusts, Tony screamed loudly as his release rocketed out of him "JETHRO!" Tony screamed, his entire body tensing with the orgasm, white hot strands of come plopping across Tony's chest, stomach and chin, Gibbs moaned loudly as he thrusted rough short stabs into Tony's body, then stilled completely as he unloaded himself with inhuman growl, his hands tightly gripping Tony's knees. Tony panted loudly as his legs were lowered back to the bed and Gibbs carefully removed himself from Tony's body, he laid down beside the younger man and gently kissed Tony's temple.

Tony was the first to swim back from the post-coital haze, he groaned as he turned to look at Gibbs, who had his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, Tony started moving off the bed, but a quick hand grabbed his wrist "Where going?" Gibbs mumbled tiredly, Tony chuckled and leaned over, kissing Gibbs softly on the lips "Thought I'd grab something to clean up with… Not a good feeling being covered in sticky stuff." Tony said softly, Gibbs nodded and released Tony's wrist, "'Kay." Gibbs mumbled as the bed shifted with Tony getting off it. Tony slowly walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water, then carefully cleaned himself up, glancing in the mirror as he watched Gibbs fix the bed and draw back the comforter, then collapse back into the bed unceremoniously and tiredly, Tony chuckled and brought the rag into the bedroom, "Mind if I clean you up?" Tony asked sweetly, Gibbs shook his head and waved his hand helplessly "Have at it." He whispered hoarsely, Tony chuckled as he carefully swiped the warm rag over Gibbs' flaccid cock and stomach, then tossed the rag back into the bathroom.

Tony climbed into the bed and snuggled into Gibbs' side, intertwining their fingers of one hand, while Gibbs' other hand went to the back of Tony's head again, gently running his fingers through the sweat-soaked strands, "Love you Jethro." Tony whispered softly, then planted a gentle kiss against Gibbs' chest, Gibbs snorted slightly, half-asleep already "Love you… too…" Gibbs said tiredly, his voice fading slightly from exhaustion, Tony smirked as he rubbed his thumb over Gibbs' knuckles lightly until the older man's breathing evened out, Tony snuggled in deeper and listened to Gibbs' steady heartbeat as sleep slowly took over his senses and he fell asleep dreaming of the man underneath his own body and what tomorrow would bring for them when they were awake and a little less drunk.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Night Confessions was supposed to only be a one-shot, but I was re-reading it, and I felt like I was missing something... So, therefore here is the second half that I thought needed to be added.

Tony woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, but he doesn't remember setting the coffee pot last night… He doesn't remember having gone home last night at all, slowly he opened his eyes to half-mast, taking in his surroundings quietly, not his bed, sheets are old and worn, and the bed is just far too big. Tony shrugs slightly and stretches out, arms above his head and legs out at odd angles, a soft groan escaping his lips as he stretched his back, the vertebrae popping with each movement, a warm pain in his backside stops all movements and he sits up, finally opening his eyes fully, "Oh no… No, no, no… I… I didn't, did I?" Tony asked himself quietly, looking around the bedroom, spotting things that he _knows_ belongs to Gibbs. Tony groans and drops his head into his hands shaking the sleep away from his brain.

Gibbs sat on the couch with his coffee cup in his hand and smiled when he heard bare feet quietly walking down the stairs, the fifth board of the staircase creaking when Tony stepped on it, Tony grumbled and waved tiredly at Gibbs as he walked past him and straight into the kitchen. Gibbs chuckled as he stood up and followed Tony into the kitchen, watching him doctor up his coffee, "Morning." Gibbs said softly, Tony grunted and pulled the mug to his lips, sipping slowly at the warm liquid, Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony cautiously, emotions flickering in the younger man's eyes in rapid succession as he stared blankly across the kitchen, "You're having doubts?" Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded mutely, keeping his eyes forward and not taking a chance to look in Gibbs' direction.

Gibbs sighed noisily as he set his coffee cup down on the counter and took calculated steps to stand directly in front of Tony, who jumped and looked up at Gibbs with wide-eyes, "Sorry… I uh… I'm… not awake enough… yet." Tony said distractedly, Gibbs nodded and carefully extracted the coffee mug from Tony's hands and set it down on the counter, then took Tony's still floating hands and set them on top of his shoulders, "You don't have to talk… Just listen, okay?" Gibbs asked, Tony nodded and kept his eyes focused on Gibbs' mouth and eyes "There is no doubt in my mind… about what we did last night… and what we can continue doing… for the rest of our lives." Gibbs said softly, resting his hands onto Tony's hips and straightening the younger man up to his full height, Tony nodded and rested his forehead against Gibbs' forehead.

Gibbs leaned in slightly and gently kissed Tony's lips "Love you Tony, always have… Always will… So, no regrets… And no more doubting what we discovered… Okay?" Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded again and smiled softly, a truly genuine smile, "I'm sorry… I'm just… You know me and relationships… They always fail for one reason or another… I'm just… I'm scared." Tony admitted quietly, Gibbs laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony's back and held him close "Hello Kettle, I'm Pot." Gibbs said softly into Tony's ear, "We'll make it work Tony, believe me… I want this to work out, much more than any of my marriages to the ex-wives…" Gibbs said as he brought one hand up to Tony's hand and linked their fingers together, "Love you too, Jethro." Tony said as he pressed his lips against Gibbs' lips softly, what was meant to be a short and sweet kiss quickly turned into a heated kiss of passion and desire.

Tony moaned into Gibbs' opened mouth, falling back into the counter and pulled the older man with him, Gibbs slowly pulled away from Tony's mouth, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along Tony's stubbled jaw and down the column of his neck. Tony lifted his leg up and hooked it over Gibb's hip and pulled him even closer, "You okay?" Gibbs asked softly against Tony's neck, Tony nodded and rested his hands palm-flat on Gibbs' shoulder blades, "Take me back upstairs?" Tony asked softly, Gibbs smirked and nodded as he wrapped his arm around Tony's thigh and then hoisted the younger man up against his chest, holding both his thighs as Tony wrapped both his legs around Gibbs' back, locking his feet into place, sharing soft and sweet kisses with one another as Gibbs walked them through the house carefully, only once bumping into the recliner on the journey through the living room.

Gibbs carefully laid Tony down in the center of the bed, crawling up with him as they continued kissing and holding onto one another, hands gently caressing over backs, arms, sides and thighs, Tony was gasping and moaning softly into Gibbs' mouth, and Gibbs was smiling the entire time, gently nibbling along Tony's bottom lip when given the chance. Tony was the first to break the kiss, his fingers framing Gibbs' jawline as they stared into each other's eyes, "What's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly, pressing his palms into the bed above Tony's shoulders to hold his weight without crushing his lover, Tony shook his head and smiled "Just committing that smile to memory… It's a good smile." Tony said softly as he brushed his thumb over Gibbs' bottom lip, Gibbs chuckled and pressed a kiss against Tony's thumb pad "Don't have to commit it to memory… Gonna always smile around you." Gibbs said as he leaned forward and kissed Tony gently on the lips.

Tony sighed contentedly and raked his fingers through the silvery strands of hair crowding Gibbs' forehead "People catch you smiling like that at work, they'll start talking… You know gossip spreads like wildfire at NCIS." Tony stated, Gibbs sighed and rolled to his side, pulling Tony with him so they both laid parallel to each other, their arms and legs still tangled together, "Don't care about what anyone says at work, Tony… Even if I smile like a fool all damn day… I'm happy, and nobody is going to take that away from me… You are the only one with that power." Gibbs said as he cupped Tony's cheek, gently brushing his thumb over the bone, Tony turned his head and kissed Gibbs' palm, "Don't want to take it away from you… I think I might like where we are." Tony said teasingly, Gibbs laughed and nodded his head, gently pecking Tony's nose, "I think I like where we are too." Gibbs said as he rested his forehead against the curve of Tony's nose.

The two men fell asleep exactly like that, and this time, Tony was the first to wake up, smiling as he kissed Gibbs softly, then carefully extracted himself from Gibbs' arms and moved the older man's body into lying on his back. Tony slowly kissed down Gibbs' body from chin to pelvic region, his eyes locked on the face of his sleeping lover as he gently mouthed Gibbs' semi-hard cock through boxers, Gibbs grunted as Tony put a bit more pressure to his mouthing-technique, and a small smile spread across Gibbs' face "Feels good." Gibbs mumbled, still half asleep as he lifted a heavy limbed arm to rest on the back of Tony's head, Tony wrapped his fingers around Gibbs' boxer's waistband and slowly pulled them down, Gibbs lifted his hips when necessary, and Tony flung the boxers over the end of the bed, then returned his lips to slowly kissing and licking the now hard cock nestled in curls of silver.

Gibbs gasped and groaned, his hand fisting in the silky strands of Tony's head as he lifted his head to watch his cock disappear into Tony's mouth, then moaned loudly once the head of his cock hit the back of Tony's throat "Oh fuck… Tony… Wow…" Gibbs gasped out, his hips stuttering slightly, Tony slowly lifted his head up, a trail of saliva dangling from his lips to the head of Gibbs' cock, "Like?" Tony asked softly, slurping the saliva up, Gibbs nodded and grinned widely "Love." Gibbs corrected as he reached down and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, pulling the younger man up to him, kissing him deeply and passionately, rolling Tony onto his back and hovering above him, Gibbs hooked his thumbs into Tony's boxers and slowly pulled them down, Tony lifted his hips and then locked one of his legs over Gibbs' hips and rolled them back over, pinning Gibbs down to the mattress, "My show." Tony warned with a chaste kiss to Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs chuckled and nodded his head, locking his own fingers together and resting them behind his head, "Okay… Your case, your lead." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face, Tony groaned and slapped Gibbs gently on the chest "That's just messed up." Tony said as he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, dropping it onto the bed beside Gibbs' chest. Gibbs shrugged and thrusted his hips upward, causing Tony to lose his balance and fall forward, "Ass." Tony grumbled against Gibbs' lips, Gibbs laughed and extracted one arm from behind his head, wrapping it around Tony's back, "No, I'm a bastard." Gibbs said as he sucked Tony's bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbled against it, Tony moaned and rocked back against Gibbs' erection "Wha' hap'nd to this being… my show?!" Tony grumbled as he pulled his lip out from between Gibbs' teeth, Gibbs sighed and released Tony, "You're right, I'm sorry." Gibbs said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Tony shook his head and pressed his palms onto Gibbs' chest, "You're not sorry… but you will be, soon." Tony said cryptically as he grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his palm, then reached behind him, stroking Gibbs' cock and evenly distributing the lubrication on Gibbs' length, Gibbs groaned and wriggled on the bed as Tony applied just the right amount of pressure to his strokes, "Tone… Fuck…" Gibbs gasped out, his back arching off the bed, Tony giggled and leaned down to Gibbs' ear, "You want me to fuck myself on your cock? Hm, is that it?" Tony murmured seductively, Gibbs moaned and nodded helplessly, his brain unable to form coherency, "Tell me Jethro, tell me what it is you want." Tony whispered, keeping his tone seductive, Gibbs moaned again and bucked his hips upward into Tony's fist, "Want… you to… fuck… my cock… so hard…" Gibbs begged through gasped breaths.

Tony smirked as he poured a bit more lube onto his fingertips and then reached to his hole, he leaned his forehead against Gibbs' chest and carefully pressed in, biting down on his bottom lip, a moan rumbling in his chest, "Wow…" Gibbs breathed out as he tilted his head slightly to watch Tony openly finger-fuck himself, "Hmm? You're such a dirty old man… Watching… me… like that…" Tony said, his breath hitching as he brushed his prostate, his other hand clutching at Gibbs' shoulder, "Tony… C'mon… Stop… teasing…" Gibbs said through pants, Tony chuckled brokenly as he withdrew his fingers from himself and wrapped his hand around Gibbs' leaking cock, slowly pushing himself down onto the length, moaning out as he bottomed out, his fingernails digging into Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs reached a hand down and curled his fingers around Tony's hip, gently massaging into the flesh "You okay?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony nodded against Gibbs shoulders and suppressed a groan as he lifted himself up, pressing his palms on either side of Gibbs' neck, Gibbs smiled as he looked up at Tony, then placed his other hand against the younger man's hip, gently running his hands up and down Tony's rib cage in a light massage while Tony slowly began rising up and down Gibbs' length, low moans emanating from Tony's opened mouth, "So beautiful…" Gibbs whispered as he brushed his thumbs over Tony's nipples lightly, Tony whimpered as he lowered his head down to Gibbs and kissed him desperately as his hips rolled and rocked against Gibbs. Gibbs groaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and shifted their bodies, flipping Tony over onto his back and gently pinning him down to the bed, Tony moaned loudly as Gibbs sunk deeply into him, Gibbs growled deeply in his chest as he locked his fingers with Tony's fingers and held their hands above Tony's head, beginning a steady rhythm. The only sound that filled the room was moans turning to screams of pleasure, flesh slapping slowly then turning to rough and vigorous, and soft gasps of breath as they came down from their high after completion.

As they lay cuddling, sweat-soaked and clean from the wash cloth now dangling precariously on the edge of the mattress, Tony sniffled and gripped Gibbs' shoulder, "Hey… What's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly, hooking his index finger underneath Tony's chin and lifting his head up, green tear-filled eyes meeting concerned blue eyes, Tony shook his head and the tears slipped down his cheeks, Gibbs sighed and brushed his thumbs over Tony's cheeks, swiping away the tears, "Nothing… For once… nothing is wrong. I'm just… I'm happy." Tony whispered, his voice thick with the emotional build-up. Gibbs smiled softly as he slipped his hand around the back of Tony's head and drew the younger man closer, gently kissing him on the lips and then nuzzling the side of his nose "I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad I can be the one to _make_ you happy. I love you, so much, Tony." Gibbs whispered against Tony's cheek, Tony nodded and sniffled again "I love you too, Jethro." Tony whispered back, settling his head down against Gibbs' shoulder as they settled back down and snuggled against each other, "Never gonna let you go." Gibbs whispered, tightening his hold on Tony minutely.


	3. Coming Out

Monday morning came too quickly for Tony and Gibbs, who had spent every waking and sleeping moment together since Friday night to the few seconds ago where they went their separate ways at their desks in NCIS.  Tony kept his head down as he turned on his computer and began working through the E-Mails, he could feel Gibbs’ eyes on him, but he couldn’t chance looking up at him, the desire to wrap Gibbs up in his arms and just kiss and cuddle like they’d been doing for the past seventy-two hours being extremely overpowering now that they’ve become more than what they were before.

 

Gibbs sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair and smiled as he lifted his hand away and looked over at Tony, who was still trying to ignore him twenty minutes later, he grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the printer and scribbled a quick note on the inside, balled it up and then tossed it across the room, nailing Tony in the top of the head.  Tony jumped slightly as the paper hit his head, he then looked down at the crumbled ball sitting on his desk, he raised an eyebrow and looked across the bullpen at Gibbs.  Smirking, Gibbs folded his hands together and then unfolded them like a book, indicating Tony to open the ball.

 

Tony sighed and unfolded the paper ball and smoothed out the crinkles, then read the note, laughing out loudly as he read the page ‘ _The harder you try and ignore me, and keep your eyes adverted, the things we do tonight won’t be nearly as fun.  Eyes up, look at me._ ’  Tony smirked as he lifted his head and looked directly at Gibbs, resting his head on his fist as he sighed contentedly, Gibbs chuckled and licked his lips slowly, Tony watched as Gibbs’ tongue darted out, taunting him, Tony shook his head and stuck his tongue out mockingly, Gibbs smirked and nodded his approval.  The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of someone to the bullpen, McGee walked out with a pep in his step “Morning Tony.  Morning Boss!” McGee greeted, setting a cup of coffee on each of their desks and then settling into his own desk, “Morning Probie, you’re in an awful chipper mood!” Tony said cheerfully, grabbing the coffee cup and tipping it in McGee’s direction to thank him “I am, and I am not ashamed of it at all!” McGee said confidently.

 

Gibbs took hold of the coffee and sipped at it slowly “Good for you Tim.” Gibbs commented, McGee looked over at Gibbs with a smile, then turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look in his eyes, Tony laughed quietly and shrugged his shoulders as he returned to sipping his coffee.  Thirty minutes later, Ellie showed up with fresh coffee for everyone “Sorry I’m late, there was a minor accident on the beltway…” Ellie said as she set everyone’s coffees down on their desks, Gibbs nodded and smiled lightly “It’s alright, Ellie, it happens.” Gibbs said as he sipped the new cup of coffee, tossing out the empty cup.  Ellie dropped down into her seat and stared at Gibbs for a beat, raised eyebrow at the acceptance in his voice “Thanks…” Ellie said uncertainly, Gibbs sighed and shook his head, then looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow, Tony inclined his head towards the elevator, Gibbs nodded and stood up, walking towards the elevator, “DiNozzo, with me.” Gibbs barked out, Tony quickly bounced to his feet and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

 

Gibbs slumped against the wall once they were in the elevator, Tony slapped the emergency switched and stood beside Gibbs, frowning slightly “What’s the matter?” Tony asked softly, linking their pinkies together, Gibbs shook his head and looked up at Tony “Am I really that much of a bastard that… when I say something even remotely acceptable… that people question my motives?” Gibbs asked, pain laced in his voice as he turned his head back down and stared at his feet, Tony sighed and turned to stand in front of Gibbs, gently lifting his head up to look up into loving green eyes “You have had your moments of bastardism.  Underneath the gruff marine exterior though, there _is_ a sweet, sensitive man, encased in the angry and sometimes unforgiving body.  BUT! Everyone has seen the real Gibbs a time or two in the past, and we _all_ know that you’re not as much of a bastard that you _try_ and make us believe you are… Believe me, I’m just now seeing an all new side of you too.” Tony said softly as he brushed his sleeve across Gibbs cheek, as if that could erase the gruff exterior.  Gibbs laughed and stood up a bit straighter “So, people just have to get used to my being nicer?” Gibbs asked with a smile, Tony nodded and leaned forward, kissing Gibbs softly on the lips, “They’ll get used to it, or I’ll make them get used to it.” Tony promised as he rested his hands on either side of Gibbs’ neck, holding eye-contact for several silent minutes.

 

Gibbs nodded and inhaled deeply “I think… we should tell them… So, they _know_ why I’m being nice, and _why_ I’m showing my happiness…” Gibbs declared quietly, Tony tilted his head side to side, weighing the options in his mind, then nodded with a grin “Okay, but what about Vance?” Tony asked curiously, Gibbs sighed and shrugged his shoulders “He deserves to know as well, but… I’ll handle Vance.” Gibbs stated as he reached up and gently cupped Tony’s cheek, bringing the younger man’s face closer as their lips touched in a gentle kiss, Tony smiled into the kiss and sighed, “Love you.” Tony whispered, Gibbs chuckled and nodded, “Love you too.” Gibbs said as he straightened up and reached over, slapping the emergency button and pressing the button for the bullpen again.  Once Gibbs got to the bullpen, he pressed the button that would lead to the lab “You go talk to Abby, Ducky and Palmer – We’ll go to Franco’s tonight with everyone.”  Gibbs said with a wink, Tony nodded and smiled as a light blush rose along his cheeks, Gibbs released the elevator doors and stared directly at Tony until the younger man disappeared behind the steel doors completely, then turned and headed up to Vance’s office.

 

</=/ Tony \=\>

 

            Tony got off the elevator, still blushing as he walked into Abby’s lab and smiled as the black-headed beauty turned around with a squeal and launched herself into Tony’s body, Tony stumbled back slightly but held his ground as he wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her temple “Morning Abs.” Tony said softly, “Morning Tony!  Why are you blushing?” Abby asked as she dropped back to her feet and stared up at Tony, who only blushed brighter as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Are you available for dinner tonight?” Tony asked, avoiding the first question expertly as he walked around Abby and started fiddling with Abby’s stapler, “I might be.  Why, are you taking me out on a date?” Abby asked with a giggle as she sat down in her stool and looked up at Tony with hopeful eyes, Tony nodded and smiled lightly “Something like that… Except I can’t pick you up.  So, you’ll have to meet us at Franco’s.” Tony said, Abby squeaked and looked up at Tony “Who is _US_?! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone new?!  Oh my gosh!  Who is it?!  No wait… Lemme guess, she’s a blo-…” Abby was cut off by Tony’s hand over her mouth “No guessing… I want you to be surprised, okay?” Tony asked softly, Abby nodded and grinned behind Tony’s hand “Okay.  I’ll be surprised” she said, her voice muffled by his hand, Tony nodded and removed his hand with a grin “Good, now I need to go invite Palmer and Ducky!  See you later, Abs.” Tony said with a wink as he quickly walked out of Abby’s lab.

 

            Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into Autopsy “Good Morning Ducky, Palmer.” Tony said as he walked over to one of the empty tables and hopped up, “Good Morning Anthony.” Ducky replied as he hung up his coat and hat, “Morning Tony!” Palmer replied cheerfully as he joined Tony on the autopsy table and the two younger men shared a friendly shoulder bump, “So, are you two free for dinner tonight?” Tony asked, a hopeful tone in his voice, Ducky nodded his head slowly “I’m quite sure I’m available tonight, yes.” Ducky replied as he sat down at his desk and looked at the two young men, Palmer nodded slowly as well “I’m sure Breena wouldn’t mind if I went out for dinner… Am I correct in my assumption that this is a team dinner?” Palmer asked curiously, Tony nodded and clasped Palmer’s shoulder “It is, but you can bring Breena with you Jimmy, I’m sure she would not mind joining us… We’re going to Franco’s… Around Seven.” Tony said with a grin, Palmer and Ducky both nodded this time “We will be sure to be there then.  It is quite unusual to have a team dinner on a Monday night though, is it not?” Ducky asked curiously, Tony shrugged and hopped off the autopsy table “It was Gibbs’ idea…” Tony said as he bit back his bottom lip, Ducky chuckled and nodded his understanding “I see.  Well, we will be there then.” Ducky confirmed with a smile on his face.

 

</=/ Gibbs \=\>

 

            Gibbs climbed the stairs and walked into Vance’s outer office, and stood in front of Cynthia’s desk – Vance’s assistant – “Good Morning, Agent Gibbs, how can I help you?” Cynthia asked softly as she looked up at Gibbs, “Is uh… Is Director Vance in?” Gibbs asked, his voice slightly tense, Cynthia nodded her head and giggled slightly “Yes, he is in.  One moment please.” Cynthia said as she pressed the intercom button “Director Vance, Agent Gibbs would like to see you.” Cynthia announced, a shuffle of papers rang through the intercom then Vance’s tinny voice came over “Send him in, Cynthia, thank you.” He replied, Cynthia nodded up at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded back as he walked to the door, knocked once then walked in.  Vance looked up at Gibbs expectantly with a raised eyebrow “Since when do you not break my door down to come see me?” Vance asked curiously, Gibbs shrugged as he walked across the room “I’m not pissed off at you, so I have no reason to break your door down.” Gibbs replied honestly as he ran his fingertips across the top of the leather chair in front of Vance’s desk.

 

            Vance pulled a toothpick out of his desk drawer and slotted it between his teeth as he watched Gibbs “Why does it look like you did something wrong?” Vance asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair, Gibbs shook his head and inhaled deeply “I didn’t do _anything_ wrong, Leon… I just… I don’t want you to think any less of me, for what I did do.” Gibbs admitted quietly as he sat down, Vance sat up a bit straighter and clasped his hands together, “Gibbs, you’re an exceptional agent, the _best_ team leader on this side of the East Coast, hell no… You’re the _best_ team leader in all of NCIS… Whatever you did, nothing could change my opinion of you, nor would I think any less of you.” Vance said confidently, watching the war of emotions going on across Gibbs’ face and in his eyes, “What about DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked quietly, Vance shrugged and leaned back again “What about him?” Vance questioned, Gibbs sighed and rubbed his hand across his face, “Would you think less of him?” He asked, Vance scratched the side of his head and sighed through his nose “DiNozzo is a great agent, Gibbs… He’s been with this agency for a _very_ long time… He’s your handpicked protégé… Sure, I had my issues with him when I first took over for Shepard… But, I’ve learned… Over the seven years that I’ve been here… DiNozzo is one of those people you _can never_ find again, he’s like you Gibbs… Irreplaceable. So, no… Whatever you and DiNozzo have done… I will not think less of either of you.” Vance said, keeping his eyes locked with Gibbs to convey the truth in his statement.

 

            Gibbs stared at Vance for a while, then, after finding the answers, he nodded his head and smiled “So, I can either tell you _now_ or I can tell you tonight at Franco’s… We’ll be having dinner there, the whole team…” Gibbs said with slight hesitation in his voice, Vance tilted his head to the side slightly “Dinner sounds nice.  What time?” Vance asked, Gibbs shrugged and grabbed his cellphone, he flipped the ancient device open and pressed speed dial one, Tony picked up a few seconds later “What time are you telling everyone?” Gibbs asked, skipping phone etiquette like normal, “Seven?  Okay… Yeah, mhm… It’s going… Stop!  No… Tony…” Gibbs growled as he bit back his bottom lip “DiNozzo!  Get back to work!” Gibbs barked into the phone and slapped it shut, then shook his head as he clipped the phone back to his belt, a slight blush creeping across the back of his neck and cheeks.  Vance raised an eyebrow as he stared at Gibbs, leaning back in his chair “So… Seven huh?” Vance asked, Gibbs nodded and kept his eyes down, “Yeah… Seven.” Gibbs whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly, Vance laughed and tossed his toothpick in the waste bin “I’ll be there then.” Vance said as he tapped his fingers on his desk slowly, Gibbs nodded and stood up “Thanks Leon.” Gibbs said and made a hasty retreat.

 

</=/ Dinner \=\>

 

            Gibbs and Tony stood outside of the restaurant and looked in at the table their friends and family were sitting at, “Okay… You ready for this?” Tony asked, looking over at Gibbs, “No reason not to be ready.  Just going to do this band-aid style.” Gibbs said, holding his hand outward, Tony laughed and slapped his hand into Gibbs’ hand gently, then linked their fingers together, “No matter what happens when we go in there, I love you Jethro, and nobody will change that… Even if Vance sends me to middle-earth.” Tony said with confidence, Gibbs nodded and leaned forward, kissing Tony on the corner of his mouth “If he sends you to middle-earth, I’ll follow you.  Not gonna let a good thing slip through my fingers.” Gibbs said as he reached forward and opened the door, pulling Tony in with him and walking with purposeful strides towards the table where their friends were looking through their menus and chattering about random daily events.

 

            Abby was the first to notice Gibbs and Tony’s arrival, “Oh my gosh!  They’re holding hands!” Abby squealed excitedly as she bounced out of her seat and threw her arms around Gibbs and Tony’s neck, hugging onto them tightly and kissing both of their cheeks, Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around Abby’s waist “Surprise!” Tony said as he kissed her temple, “Definitely!  Best. Surprise. Ever!” Abby proclaimed as she released both men and looked down at their linked hands, squealing in delight again as she went back to her seat.  Gibbs shook his head and smirked as he tugged out Tony’s chair, then his own, the two men sat down and looked around at the faces of their friends and family at the table.  McGee had a look of confusion, Palmer was between Confusion and Excitement, Ellie was as excited as Abby, Ducky had a knowing grin on his face, and Vance was just staring at their joined hands with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile curving one side of his mouth.  Tony nervously tapped his thigh with his other hand as he waited for someone to say anything, Gibbs sighed and leaned over to Tony’s ear “If they were going to reject the idea, don’t you think they would have already done so?” Gibbs asked quietly, Tony nodded and frowned slightly “Probably… But the silence is killing me!” Tony whispered back, furrowing his brows slightly.

 

            Ducky was the first to finally break the silence “Well, I suppose this calls for a round of celebratory drinks!” Ducky proclaimed, hailing the nearest waitress, everyone gave their drink orders and then looked around “It is not lost on me, that the two of you had a special connection.  Anyone with eyes, hell even just ears… Could see that the two of you were meant for greater things.” Ducky said with a joyful smile on his face.  Palmer, Abby, Ellie and Vance all nodded in agreement “I for one, agree with Doctor Mallard’s statement… I have seen the way the two of you interact, have watched it for the past seven years… You have a connection that nobody can compete with.  We will of course… Need to talk about this later, but for now… Let’s just celebrate the news and the night!” Vance said as the waitress set everyone’s drinks down, everyone grabbed their glasses and raised them, clinking them together and a chorus of congratulations were sung out from the group.  Tony smiled brightly as he leaned over and kissed Gibbs’ cheek softly “They like us… They really like us.” Tony whispered, Gibbs laughed and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder, holding him close “Told you they’d be okay.” Gibbs said softly against Tony’s ear.

 

            After dinner, everyone sat around the table – Vance had left already, because he needed to pick up the kids – leaving just the ‘immediate family’ to sit and talk, “So, when did you two get together?” Palmer asked as he spun his drink around in his fingertips, “This past weekend, actually… So, it’s not like we kept this hidden from anyone.” Tony replied as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, stifling a yawn into his own shoulder, Abby giggled and snapped a picture of her two favorite men “I think it’s great!  You two look positively comfortable and happy with each other.” Ellie said with a smile on her face, Tony nodded and Gibbs grinned as he kissed the top of Tony’s head, “We are happy.  And, we intend on staying happy for as long as we can stay this way.” Gibbs said, laying his head on top of Tony’s and smiling.  McGee cleared his throat slightly and smiled sheepishly “I uh… This… is not something I expected… But, I’m happy for you guys, and… I can see that you love each other… and I uhm… Yeah, just… wanted to say that…” McGee said shyly, his voice wavering slightly, Tony laughed and looked over at McGee “We’ve brought back the probie of fifteen years ago, Jethro!  Can you believe it!” Tony said through fits of giggles as he snuggled deeper into Gibbs’ side, “I can believe it… And I also think you’ve had far too much to drink tonight.” Gibbs said as he removed Tony’s glass from his hand and set it on the table, Tony frowned and looked up at Gibbs “Are you cutting me offfff?” Tony whined, pouting his bottom lip out.

 

            Gibbs laughed and nodded his head, kissing the pouty look off Tony’s face “Yes, I am cutting you off… Because, I am not carrying you into the house.” Gibbs said with a wink, Tony giggled drunkenly and nodded as he rested his hand on the inside of Gibbs’ thigh “Okay… No carrying… but… but what if…” Tony said, hiccupping slightly as he looked down at the table “What if what?” Gibbs asked, looking down at Tony’s hand on his thigh, Tony shook his head and giggled again “Nothing… Inappropriate… Can’t say it!” Tony exclaimed as he chewed on his bottom lip, “When have you not been able to say something inappropriate?  Especially in front of this lot?” Gibbs asked, nodding his head towards the _slightly_ forgotten members of their team, Tony shook his head and sighed “Si-since I’m da-dating, y-you!” Tony hiccupped again, Gibbs rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair lightly, “I believe that is our cue to head on home, Hiccups.” Gibbs said softly, Tony giggled again as he looked up at Gibbs “Di-did you ju-just ca-call m-me hiccups?!” Tony asked incredulously, Gibbs nodded and kissed Tony gently on the lips “Yes, yes I did.  Now c’mon.” Gibbs said as he stood up, and helped Tony up to his feet slowly, Tony swayed and grabbed onto the table and Gibbs’ elbow “Whoa.” Tony said as he closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning, Gibbs shook his head and turned to the team “We really appreciate everyone coming out tonight… And, thank you… For accepting us.” Gibbs said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he dropped a pair of hundreds on the table “McGee, pay the bill with that and bring me my change tomorrow.” Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and held him up “On it, boss.” McGee replied as he grabbed the cash.

 

            Gibbs walked with Tony against his chest out of the restaurant, and Tony giggled as he wiggled in Gibbs’ grasp, “Wh-where are w-we go-going?” Tony asked, as he stumbled slightly, only to be held up again by Gibbs’ arms, “Home.  You drank way too much tonight.  Gonna have a _killer_ hangover tomorrow, how would your boss feel about that?” Gibbs asked softly as he leaned Tony against the side of his challenger, keeping one hand on Tony while opening the door with the other, Tony hiccupped and shrugged his shoulders “Bo-boss is pr-pretty for-forgiving… He-he lov-loves me…” Tony said with a wide grin on his face, Gibbs laughed and leaned forward, kissing Tony sweetly on the lips, “Damn right he does.  Now come on, in the car.” Gibbs said, Tony nodded and threw a sloppy two-fingered salute, stumbling into the car with Gibbs’ help, “In th-the car.” Tony said as he laid his head against the back of the seat, “Sleep.” Gibbs said as he pulled the seat belt across Tony’s chest and then dropped the seat back slowly, Tony snuffled and nodded “Sleep ‘s good.” Tony slurred as he curled up in the seat and closed his eyes.  Gibbs shook his head and shut the door, Ducky was now standing at the front of Gibbs’ challenger and smiled warmly “You two are quite the pair, Jethro.” Ducky said softly, Gibbs nodded and stood beside Ducky “He makes me feel… alive again, Duck.” Gibbs said as he glanced over his shoulder at Tony.

 

            Ducky nodded and clasped Gibbs’ shoulder, squeezing affectionately “Just remember, if you hurt that young man… There will be an _extensive_ line of people who will want a piece of you.” Ducky said warningly, Gibbs nodded and chuckled slightly “I don’t plan on hurting him Duck, I love him too much… He… He’s everything I’ve been… searching for?” Gibbs said uncertainly, keeping his eyes down on his feet, Ducky shook his head and patted Gibbs’ cheek, “Not searching… Hoping, maybe… He reminds you of what life used to be like… Warm, inviting, loving, friendly…” Ducky assessed, Gibbs nodded and swiped a hand across the corners of his eyes “Yeah… He uhm… He has so much… life in him… so much energy… Duck… He’s like…” Gibbs said, waving his hand in the air helplessly, Ducky chuckled and nodded understandingly, “I know Jethro, I know… Just don’t treat him like the ex-wives, Jethro… He is much more sensitive than he lets on… Young Anthony will undoubtedly stick by your side, no matter how bad you treat him… So, make sure you _don’t_ do that… Are we understood?” Ducky asked sternly, Gibbs nodded his head and smiled brightly “Yeah, I understand Ducky.  I won’t push him away… Believe me, he’s got me talking more than I have in… well… a long time.” Gibbs said as he glanced at Tony again, who was fast asleep and smiling in the curled-up position, “Well, it’s been a lovely evening, and I’m glad we got the chance to see our favorite men so happy… But, it looks like you need to get home and get Anthony into bed…” Ducky said, waving his hand in Tony’s direction, Gibbs nodded and chuckled “Yes, and if I’m lucky… he’ll just _sleep._ ” Gibbs said with a shy smile on his face as he stood up straighter and went to the driver’s side of his car, Ducky nodded and set off towards his own car.

 

            Gibbs cut the engine of the challenger and looked over at Tony who was still in a dead sleep, Gibbs grinned as he reached over and lightly brushed the wayward hairs off Tony’s forehead “Hey, sleeping beauty, we’re home.” Gibbs said softly, Tony grumbled incoherently and swatted Gibbs’ hand away, “’M sleepin.” Tony mumbled, Gibbs laughed and leaned over, kissing Tony on the lips gently “Wouldn’t you rather sleep in bed?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded tiredly “Bed good.” Tony hummed as he licked Gibbs’ lips slightly, Gibbs sighed and undid Tony’s seat belt then got out of the car and came around to open the door and help Tony out, “Where… going?!” Tony squeaked tiredly, gripping onto Gibbs’ elbows, “Inside the house… Told you… Not carrying you.” Gibbs said as he kicked the door shut and then wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, “But… what if… I want you to carry me?” Tony asked, his voice still deep and rough from sleep, “Why would you want that?” Gibbs asked as he carefully walked Tony and his own body towards the front porch “Sex… Want sex…” Tony mumbled tiredly, his lips moving to place open-mouthed, wet kisses against Gibbs’ neck, Gibbs shook his head and kissed Tony’s forehead “You can hardly form a coherent sentence, maybe we should hold off on that tonight…” Gibbs said softly as he pushed the front door open, Tony whimpered softly but nodded his head “’Kay… We just sleep.” Tony conceded as he toed out of his shoes and then slumped against Gibbs’ chest again, letting off a tired snort, “Good.” Gibbs said as he toed out of his own shoes and helped remove Tony’s jacket and his own.

 

            Getting to the bedroom was a hassle, Tony drunkenly trying to lead the way and bumping into the wall several times, but they were now finally standing beside the bed, Gibbs stripped Tony down to his boxers, then stripped himself down to his boxers while keeping one steadying hand on Tony’s hip, “Why… Why aren’t… you drunk?” Tony asked as he slid into the bed, Gibbs laughed and joined Tony in the bed, letting the younger man snuggle into his chest, “Because, I know how to handle my liquor… And, I only had two glasses of beer…” Gibbs said, Tony nodded and blew out a puff of air, “Tonight went well.” Tony whispered as he curled his fingers around Gibbs’ shoulder, Gibbs nodded as he stroked his own fingers through Tony’s hair gently “Mhm, and I think it’s only going to get better.” Gibbs said softly, Tony nodded tiredly and yawned loudly “Love you, Jethro.” Tony mumbled, already half-asleep, Gibbs smirked and kissed the top of Tony’s head “Love you too, Tony.” Gibbs said as he continued massaging Tony’s scalp, until the younger man was fast asleep against him.  Gibbs stayed awake for an hour, just petting Tony and inhaling the warm scent of the man on top of him, when sleep finally clouded his mind, he dreamt of the future, and what it would hold with the younger man, his lover, his partner for life.


	4. Changes

Tony woke up around three in the morning with a loud pounding in his head and a queasy stomach “Oh no…” Tony moaned as he rolled off the bed as quickly as his lead-like body would allow for him, then dropped to his knees, heaving slightly as he crawled towards the bathroom on the other side of the room “Tone…” Gibbs grumbled as he looked at the shadowy figure of his lover crawling into the bathroom, he sighed and tossed back the covers and headed downstairs, he started the coffee pot early and then filled a glass with water and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and headed back upstairs.

 

When Tony came back out into the bedroom, arm wrapped around his stomach, he smiled wearily at the sight in front of him “Knew you’d have a bad hangover… Didn’t expect it to be this bad though.” Gibbs said softly as he offered the pill bottle and water to Tony.  Tony shook his head and took the water and pill bottle, “Never threw up like that before…” Tony whispered as he downed four pills and the water in one large swig, “You wanna lay back down?  Still have a good five hours before you have to wake up.” Gibbs asked, holding his hand out towards Tony, shaking his head, Tony grabbed Gibbs’ hand and pulled the older gentleman up to him and smiled “Nah, there’s other things I’d rather do.” Tony said softly as he rubbed his thumb across Gibbs’ jaw softly, Gibbs raised an eyebrow “Oh, and what is it that you’d like to do?” Gibbs asked, Tony chuckled as he rested his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder “Lay down… Cuddle… and… maybe make out like two love-sick teenagers?” Tony suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, Gibbs smirked and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s body and kissed him soundly, then moved them towards the bed.

 

When the alarm clock went off several hours later, Gibbs groaned as he sat up slightly, Tony was sleeping in between his legs, head on Gibbs’ thigh, he reached down and gently ran his fingers through Tony’s hair “Tony, it’s time to get up… C’mon.” Gibbs said as he gently shook Tony’s shoulder, Tony moaned and stretched out slightly, “What time is it?” Tony mumbled as he slowly sat up, running a hand through his bed-tousled hair, “A little after six.  C’mon… I need to go set the coffee pot up again… I thought I’d stay awake and started the pot at three… But then someone put me back to sleep.” Gibbs said with a chuckle, Tony smirked and turned his head towards Gibbs “Hm, and I wonder who did such a thing!” Tony quipped as he slid off the bed and pulled his discarded boxers back on with a snap to his hips, Gibbs laughed as he climbed off the bed and stood behind Tony, resting his hands on both sides of the younger man’s hips, “No tellin’ who did it… But, it’s fine by me.” Gibbs whispered against the back of Tony’s ear.  Tony smiled and turned his head, kissing Gibbs long and slow then pulled back “Morning.” Tony whispered, Gibbs nodded and kissed the side of Tony’s nose, “It is always a good morning when I wake up with you.” Gibbs said as he slapped Tony’s hips lightly then headed downstairs while Tony headed for the shower.

 

When they got to work that morning, there was a note left on both Tony and Gibbs’ desk telling them that their presence was required in Vance’s office immediately, so Tony and Gibbs trotted up the stairs and into Vance’s outer office “He is inside and waiting for both of you.” Cynthia announced with a smile on her face, Gibbs nodded and walked straight into Vance’s office, Tony followed a few seconds later after exchanging pleasantries with Cynthia.  Vance stood up and walked over to the conference table, pulling out three chairs “Sit, please.” Vance said quietly as he flipped open the box of fresh Dunkin Donuts “Sweet!” Tony exclaimed as he sat down and grabbed a chocolate glazed donut and merrily chewed on it, “So… You have options…” Vance said as he took his seat, Gibbs raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Tony and reached across to a cup of coffee with his name scrawled on the side of it, “What kind of options?” Gibbs asked, leaning back in the chair and sipping the coffee, Vance leaned back and sipped his own brew “More so these options are for DiNozzo… As I’m sure neither of you want to leave the DC area, or retire… I had to get a little creative and think inside and only slightly outside the box.” Vance said as he withdrew a toothpick from his pocket.

 

Tony sat up and swiped his hands and mouth on a napkin, swallowed a few sips of coffee then cleared his throat “I don’t want to leave DC, at all – and retiring, for either of us, is preposterous now… Gibbs is still in his prime, and I’m far too young.” Tony stated, staring directly at Vance, the vein in his forehead throbbing slightly, Vance rose his hands in surrender “Hey, whoa… I’m not trying to ship you off anywhere, nor am I forcing anyone’s hand in retiring Tony…” Vance said placatingly, Tony snorted and leaned back in the chair again, nodding his head, Vance raised an eyebrow and spared a glance at Gibbs who was just smirking and sipping – or maybe not sipping, never knew with him – his coffee “To hell with the options… I think the best course of action is to just expand the MCRT… Two team leaders…” Vance said, pointing between Gibbs and Tony “And four new agents on the team… How does that sound?” Vance asked curiously, Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and sighed, “We still have the power to choose our own team members?” Tony asked, Vance nodded “Of course.” He replied, “And if they don’t work out, we can boot them and start fresh with another agent?” Gibbs asked, his eyes still on Tony’s eyes, “Yes.” Vance replied, Gibbs and Tony both nodded and turned back towards Vance “And I’ll be the same rank as Gibbs, as in a promotion… Pay raise, everything?” Tony asked, Vance nodded again and smiled “Yes.  Does this mean you’ll take it?” Vance asked with a hopeful tone, Tony sighed and nodded his head slowly in acceptance.

 

Tony and Gibbs stood outside of Vance’s office on the catwalk, Tony shifting through the stack of probationary agents, “So, if he had offered you your chance at your own team, in DC… Would you have taken it?” Gibbs asked as he looked through his own stack of candidates, Tony shook his head and held the files underneath his arm “Not a snowballs chance in hell… I love working for you… With you… On this team.” Tony said softly as he turned towards the stairs and grabbed Gibbs’ wrist, pulling him along, “So, now we have to find four new team members… That seems like a lot…” Gibbs said as he stood in the center of the bullpen, Tony chuckled and shrugged his shoulders “Not really… Two team leaders, three team members per team leader… Seems like legit math to me.” Tony said with a grin on his face, Gibbs reached up with one of the files and slapped Tony in the back of the head lightly with it, “We should think about redesigning the area… Put our desks together.” Gibbs said with a grin, Tony shook his head “Nuh uh, _bad idea_.  We would never get any work done sitting directly across from each other like that…” Tony said as he looked around the bullpen briefly “Nope… I think we’ll figure this out when we figure out the new team members.” Tony added as he set his stack of personnel files down, Gibbs nodded his agreement and smiled.

 

The work day went by slowly with no new cases, Tony and Gibbs had gone through their stacks of personnel file and reduced a stack of forty down to a stack of ten while McGee and Ellie worked on cold case files.  The immediate team knew of the changes coming to the MCRT and were excited about the changes to come, the end of the day had already passed on, Tony and Gibbs were still in the building sifting through the files, sitting side by side on the floor against the filing cabinets.  Gibbs yawned and closed his eyes “Ready to go home yet?” Tony asked softly, Gibbs nodded and laid his head against Tony’s shoulder “We should have gone home three hours ago… when everyone else went home.” Gibbs said tiredly, Tony laughed and kissed the top of Gibbs’ head “Mhm, well, c’mon… We’ve got our four candidates, let’s go get some dinner and head home.” Tony said softly, Gibbs nodded again and slowly stood up, then held his hand out to Tony.  Tony smiled as he placed his hand into Gibbs’ hand and pulled himself up off the floor, then leaned against Gibbs’ side as the two of them walked through the bullpen and to the elevator, the men stayed silent and held onto each other until they were sitting in the living room of Tony’s apartment with Chinese take-out in their laps.

 

Tony stuffed a mouthful of Kung-Pao Chicken into his mouth and moaned pleasurably as the food slid down his throat, “God… need to _really_ stop skipping meals.” Tony stated as he washed his throat down with beer, Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as he ate a few pieces of his own meal “I offered to buy lunch, but I don’t even think the words registered past your outer ear this afternoon.” Gibbs said quietly, Tony frowned and set his box of food down and turned to Gibbs, “Did you?  Aw, jeez… I’m sorry I got so tied up in the personnel files.” Tony said as he leaned over the few inches between them and kissed the corner of Gibbs’ mouth.  Gibbs nudged Tony away and grinned “Stop, I’m tryin’ to eat here!” Gibbs protested half-heartedly as he stuck some more of his beef into his mouth, Tony shrugged and kissed Gibbs again, this time fully on the lips, “Your dinner tastes better on your lips.” Tony murmured, Gibbs laughed and pushed Tony away again “So, you really want to take a chance on Ned?” Tony asked, turning serious again as he grabbed his dinner and resumed eating, Gibbs nodded and grinned lightly “Hell yeah… You know he has a crush on you right?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow, Tony nodded and smirked around a bite of his food “Mhm, I know… Too bad I’m in the best committed relationship of my life…” Tony said as he licked his lips slowly.

 

Gibbs set his empty food carton down on the coffee table and then turned and faced Tony with a devilish smirk on his face, “Nuh uh!  I let you eat, now you let me finish!” Tony stated, wagging his finger at Gibbs to ward off his devious thoughts, Gibbs laughed and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Tony’s finger, gently nibbling and sucking on the digit, “Jethroooo!” Tony whined, squirming on the couch as he settled the carton on the side table and turned himself to face Gibbs again “Better.” Gibb murmured as he released Tony’s finger and lunged forward, knocking Tony backwards onto the couch as their lips locked in a passionate and steamy kiss.  Tony moaned into Gibbs’ mouth as he clawed at Gibbs’ shirt, pulling it up and sliding his hands against the smooth planes of Gibbs’ back.  Gibbs groaned as he rolled his hips against Tony’s body and pressed his palms against the arm of the couch, Tony’s fingers slid between their bodies and deftly undid Gibbs’ jeans button and zipper, “Jeth…” Tony gasped out as Gibbs moved his mouth down to Tony’s neck, gently nipping and sucking at the flesh.  Gibbs grinned as he sank his teeth roughly into Tony’s skin and felt Tony’s hips buck upward, the younger man moaning loudly as his hands clutched onto Gibbs’ hips.

 

Tony scooted down to lay flat on the couch, and Gibbs moved with him, they removed all articles of clothing, leaving them in a pile on the floor beside the coffee table, and Gibbs’ lips and hands were everywhere, kissing and caressing smooth and heated flesh, Tony was writhing and moaning, fingers tightly wrapped around the arm of the couch.  Gibbs looked up from Tony’s belly button and smirked “Hand me your beer.” Gibbs said softly, holding his hand out, Tony nodded and reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the beer bottle and placing it into Gibbs’ hand.  Gibbs took a swig of the beer and swallowed it down, then took another swig and set the bottle on the floor, he leaned into Tony’s belly button and let the cold liquid fill Tony’s navel, Tony gasped and bit back his bottom lip, stilling his arched hips in the air, “Jethro…” Tony hissed out, clenching his eyes tightly, Gibbs smirked and kissed up Tony’s happy trail and then slurped up the beer, his tongue dipping into the crevice and clearing out all moisture.  Tony moaned as he dropped back down against the couch in a boneless heap, “You’re… so… cruel sometimes.” Tony panted out.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and kissed up Tony’s sternum slowly until their lips were lightly touching “Been called worse things.” Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony thoroughly, Tony smiled into the kiss, his hand sliding through the silver strands to keep Gibbs’ head where it was, “Probably won’t be the last time someone calls you worse things either…” Tony said with a grin as he looked up into Gibbs’ eyes, “Probably… Least I know when you do it, I’ll know you mean it with all the love in the world.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony again, Tony nodded and rubbed the side of his nose against Gibbs’ nose, “Won’t ever say anything vindictive, or downright cruel to harm you… Love you too much.” Tony said softly, Gibbs sighed and nodded, kissing Tony on the cheek “I know.  Love you too.” Gibbs said softly as he ran his fingertips down Tony’s chest, gently tweaking Tony’s left nipple and then proceeding the downward trail to Tony’s hip bone, “So gorgeous when you’re like this.” Gibbs said softly as he began kissing down Tony’s body once again, Tony whimpered and wriggled on the couch, “You’re… killin’… me…” Tony moaned out, arching his hips as Gibbs began nibbling along Tony’s pelvic bone, Gibbs grinned as he wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock and sucked slowly, his tongue dipping into the slit and rolling around the head.

 

Tony moaned loudly as his hips thrusted forward, Gibbs growled and pushed Tony’s hips back down, holding the younger man in place, letting his cock go with a loud ‘pop’ and staring up at him “Stay still.” Gibbs commanded, Tony nodded and whimpered as he tightened his grip on the arm of the couch again.  Gibbs nodded approvingly as he went back to sucking the head of Tony’s cock and gently massaging into Tony’s hips and down his thighs.  Tony moaned loudly as Gibbs began gently massaging his finger against Tony’s perineum, “Jethro… Jethro… Please… need you… Can’t… Take it…” Tony gasped out, his body arching and rocking against the couch rapidly, Gibbs chuckled as he released Tony’s cock and kissed Tony’s flattened stomach “Alright, I’ll stop.” Gibbs said softly as he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of lube, he liberally coated himself then his fingers and worked his fingers into Tony’s body, opening him up with relative ease.

 

When Gibbs entered Tony, both men moaned loudly and Tony reached blindly to Gibbs’ hand, interlocking their fingers, Gibbs pressed his thighs to the back of Tony’s thighs and pivoted his hips and pelvic forward in forceful thrusts, rocking Tony’s body back and forth on the leather surface.  Gibbs pressed forward, hovering over Tony’s body while Tony’s legs locked around his lower back, Gibbs held Tony’s hands above his head and leaned in, kissing Tony deeply and lovingly as their bodies rocked deeply and roughly into each other, Tony broke off the kiss with an ecstasy filled scream, his fingers clenching into Gibbs’ hands as he arched and gasped, his body trembling as Gibbs continued thrusting powerfully.  Tony’s screams of pleasure echoed ceaselessly against the apartment walls, his legs slipping up and down Gibbs’ back, both parts slick with sweat as Gibbs slammed against his body, “Oh goddddd!” Tony screamed as his cock began twitched restlessly and spurting hot white strands of come against his stomach and chest, Gibbs followed behind Tony’s release a few seconds later, coming with a loud moan as his fingers tightened around Tony’s hands as well.

 

Hours, it felt like hours when Tony finally came back to himself, but upon checking the green LED numbers of the cable box it had only been forty-five minutes, Gibbs was still out of it, lying on top of Tony and snoring lightly, Tony smiled sleepily as he brushed a few stray silver strands off Gibbs’ forehead, then as carefully as possible he shifted Gibbs onto the couch and slid out from underneath him, cursing softly at his own stiff muscles.  Gibbs mumbled in his sleep and twisted around on the couch, Tony stood hunched over and silent as he waited for Gibbs to settle back into sleep.  Tony picked up their clothes from the floor and quietly walked towards the in-unit laundry unit, throwing their clothes and laundry from a few days ago in the washing machine and then headed to the bedroom and slipping on a pair of shorts, then went back to the living room, he quickly cleaned up their dinner and then sat down on the coffee table as he watched Gibbs sleep.

 

Gibbs woke up to the feeling of someone watching him, then opened one of his eyes to half-mast, looking up to see Tony sitting above him with a smile on his face, “Thought you were never going to wake up!” Tony teased as he slid to his knees and gently stroked Gibbs’ chest and stomach, “Mmm, how long have I been sleeping?” Gibbs mumbled as he reached up and rubbed his eyes “About… an hour and a half?” Tony said questioningly, Gibbs nodded and slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch and resting his feet on either side of Tony’s body on the floor.  Gibbs framed Tony’s face and leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips then smiling “What happened to my clothes?” Gibbs asked as he glanced at the floor where his clothes used to be, Tony laughed and laid his head against Gibbs’ kneecap, “In the wash, I’ll bring you a pair of shorts.” Tony said as he stood up and quickly ran into his bedroom, when he came back out with shorts in hand, he grinned widely at Gibbs who was sitting on the piano bench, tapping a few random keys.

 

Tony handed Gibbs the shorts, then sat down at the piano, while Gibbs slipped the shorts on, Tony splayed his fingers across the keys in a rapid movement, hitting each key and then smiling as he set into playing ‘ _Moonlight Sonata_ ’.  Gibbs sat beside Tony and listened with a gentle smile on his face as he hummed along to the tune, then Tony grinned wickedly as he switched into ‘ _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ ’ Tony deepened his voice slightly and sung from the deepest depths “ _Wise men say… Only fools rush in… But I can’t help falling in love with you… Shall I stay?  Would it be a sin?  If I can’t help falling in love with you._ ” He looked up with unshed tears in his eyes and quickly swiped them away.  Gibbs grinned and leaned over, kissing Tony softly on the lips “That was beautiful, but isn’t there more to that song?” Gibbs asked teasingly, Tony nodded and laughed as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder “First verse is all that I can get passed sometimes… Besides the other verse is something you already have.” Tony said as he held his hand out to Gibbs.  Gibbs grinned as he placed his hand in Tony’s hand and interlocked their fingers, “Ready to go to bed now?” Gibbs asked curiously, Tony nodded and together they pushed away from the piano and headed into Tony’s bedroom.


	5. Valentine's Day

The months had rolled by seamlessly since Tony and Gibbs decided to take a chance on their relationship, the MCRT was now built up and running like a well-oiled machine with eight agents taking on more cases and dividing up the workload effortlessly.  It was close to Valentine’s day, and while Gibbs was not an overly sentimental guy, he understood the reasons behind the holiday for – at least – newly formed couples, and he was one of those people now.  So, when he walked into the bullpen that morning, he was stunned by the array of things cluttering his desk.

 

Black roses in a cherry red vase – From Abby.  A brown teddy bear with a heart stitched to its paws that said ‘Hugs’ embroidered in white – From Ellie. Plain red coffee mug filled with silver Hershey kisses – From McGee.  A gift certificate to his favorite hardware store tucked into a red envelope – From Dorneget.  And from the newest members of his team, simple cards that read ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Boss.’ But the gift that made him smile the most was the large cup of coffee with a drawn red heart on it, and in black letters inside the heart read ‘Love you Jethro.  From Tony.’ It made Gibbs’ heart soar with immense love as he looked around the still empty bullpen.

 

Gibbs wondered how everyone managed to get the gifts onto his desk, especially since nobody seemed to be at work, even Tony wasn’t here, which was unusual since Tony was usually early, now that he was a team leader.  Gibbs grabbed the coffee cup and was surprised to find that it was still piping hot and steam was rising from the small opening in the lid, he took a sip of the hot liquid and moaned in pleasure at the expensive Hawaiian flavors that swam down his throat.  Tony had splurged on the expensive stuff, and wasn’t even here to receive a well-deserved kiss or hug, Gibbs frowned slightly and then sat down at his desk as he placed the vase of flowers in the corner of his desk, propped the bear next to it, set the coffee mug on the other corner of his desk and then slipped the envelopes into his backpack.

 

Tony watched with a grin from the top of the catwalk, out of sight from the older man, and waiting with his seven team mates who were standing behind him against the wall “He’s here.” Tony said softly as he watched Gibbs take inventory of the gifts he’d received, then swallow a sip of the coffee and a pure look of what Tony could only describe as _Coffee-Ecstasy_ crossed his lovers face as he sat down at his desk “Loved my gift the best… He moaned!” Tony snickered as he turned back to the team, everyone rolled their eyes and headed towards the elevators and took it down to the basement while Tony walked down the stairs at a casual trot and then walked into the center of the bullpen “Morning handsome.” Tony crooned as he grabbed a Hershey kiss and unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth “Mmm, morning.” Gibbs said as he stood up and leaned over, kissing Tony soundly on the lips, the Hawaiian coffee still strong and lingering on his lips.

 

Tony sighed contentedly, leaning into the kiss, his hand cupping the side of Gibbs’ neck, “Wow.” Tony whispered, smiling against Gibbs’ lip, Gibbs laughed and kissed Tony once softly “Wow indeed.” Gibbs whispered back as he gently stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek, “So did you get everyone else something for Valentine’s day?” Gibbs asked as he sat back down and looked up at Tony.  Tony nodded as he went over to his desk and pulled his backpack out from underneath his desk, he then pulled out the individual gifts from his pack and set them on the corresponding person’s desk – Teddy bears with customized messages for the three females of the team, and personalized red NCIS coffee mugs for the three guys.  Gibbs nodded and grinned “Nice… When’d you get those?” Gibbs asked as he looked over at Tony “Ordered them only when you were sleeping a week or so ago?” Tony said with a shrug, Gibbs nodded and smiled as he leaned back in his chair, sipping casually at the coffee in his hand.

 

</=/ Gibbs \=\>

 

            The workday seemed to roll by slowly, so Gibbs decided by noon he was going to get some things out of the way for his planned evening with Tony.  First stop was Abby’s lab, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Abby!” Gibbs greeted cheerfully as he came into the lab and slapped the volume of her obscene death metal down and wrapped his favorite girl up into a tight hug, Abby giggled and hugged Gibbs warmly “You’re in an awful happy mood, what did Tony do?” Abby asked expectantly, Gibbs chuckled and shook his head “Not what Tony did, what I’m planning on doing with Tony tonight – And, before your mind races to the gutter, I did not mean that sexually.” Gibbs said, raising his finger to ward off Abby’s thoughts, Abby snickered and rolled her eyes “Sure, Gibbs, keep telling yourself that.” Abby said as she whirled around and grabbed a red teddy bear and shoved it into Gibbs’ arms, “Isn’t he cute!” Abby squealed with delight.

 

            Gibbs looked at the red teddy bear with a black heart hugged against his stomach ‘ _For the best girl in the world – Love T._ ’ Gibbs chuckled and nodded “Adorable Abs… Now, back to business… I had a package delivered here… Was wondering if it arrived?” Gibbs asked hopefully, Abby nodded and went into her inner sanctum then came back out a few seconds later with a small square box, “Can I ask what it is?” Abby asked with a twinkle in her eyes, Gibbs took the box and shoved it into his inside jacket pocket “You can ask, but I’m not telling you.  Everyone will find out soon enough.” Gibbs said as he turned on his heel and began walking towards the door, “Gibbs! Wait!” Abby called out, rushing to Gibbs’ side and grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him back into the inner office, “Are you planning on doing something crazy?  Unpredictable?  Romantic even?” Abby asked cautiously, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth, Gibbs sighed and slumped against the office door “Tony has something planned already, doesn’t he?” Gibbs asked ruefully, Abby nodded pathetically as she wrapped Gibbs up in a warm hug, “He has reservations to the Addams House Restaurant… And you _know_ how hard it is to get reservations there!” Abby cried, Gibbs groaned and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

 

            He did know how hard it was to get reservations there, because he also had reservations to the Addams House, it had taken him three favors and one month to get those reservations, “Yeah, I know how hard it is Abby… Ironically… I have reservations for there tonight as well.” Gibbs said with a chuckle, Abby laughed and hugged Gibbs again “That’s great!  Now… I guess you’ll have to see whose seat is better… and then go from there!” Abby squealed with delight as she bounced around happily “I have a feeling my reservations are better… I booked the private dining room.” Gibbs said, shoving his hands into his pockets and standing up, Abby went wide-eyed and stared up at Gibbs in shock “How…Why? How?!” Abby sputtered as she grabbed Gibbs’ biceps “Called in a lot of favors with some senators who frequent the place.  So, yeah, that’s how.” Gibbs said with a shrug, Abby nodded approvingly and patted Gibbs’ arms, “I’m sure he’ll love it.  Who knew you were such a huge romantic at heart!” Abby crooned as she tapped Gibbs’ chest lovingly.

 

            When Gibbs was finally able to leave Abby’s lab he went into an empty observation room and slumped against the wall, scrubbing his face tiredly – It was only one in the afternoon and he felt exhausted, planning a romantic evening was exhausting, ironically, he had forgotten just how exhausting.  Gibbs grabbed his cellphone and thumbed through the contact list until he came across the number he was looking for “ _Annie’s Flowers, how may I help you!_ ” the chipper voice of the florist rang out “Annie, it’s Jethro… How’re you doing?” Gibbs asked with a slight smile, “ _Jethro!  How wonderful to hear from you!  I’m fine, how are you doing?!_ ” Annie asked happily, Gibbs chuckled “I’m in a pickle Ann… I need some flowers… but, I’m not sure how or if it’s even possible to get them…” Gibbs said, exasperation clear in his voice, “ _Well, what are you looking for?_ ” Annie asked curiously, Gibbs sighed and sat down in one of the rolling desk chairs “Transvaal Daisies… I don’t need a whole bunch… Just a few, assorted colors if you got them?” Gibbs asked, crossing his fingers slightly.  There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then a muttered ‘AH-HA!’ then the voice came back “ _I have a few actually… Red, Yellow, White and Pink._ ” Annie informed him, Gibbs grinned “Red and White!  I don’t care how many you have, if you can at least make half a dozen, I will owe you big time Ann.” Gibbs exclaimed happily.  Ann did what was necessary and collected the flowers, three of both colors and told Gibbs they would be waiting for him when he was ready to pick them up.

 

</=/ Tony \=\>

           

            Tony sat at his desk and picked through his lunch, seemingly not hungry as he stared blankly across the room, unseeing to his surroundings “Agent DiNozzo…” a tentative voice called from beside him, Tony startled and turned towards the voice to see Ned Dorneget standing next to his desk “Yeah Ned?” Tony questioned with a smile, Ned sighed and blushed slightly as he pulled a red envelope out of his jacket pocket and offered it to Tony “It uh… It isn’t much… But, I thought…” Ned stopped his sentence short and waved a helpless hand in the air, Tony grabbed the envelope excitedly, he slid his index finger underneath the flap and popped the glued edged deftly then withdrew the card from inside, another generic and simple ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ greeting written on the outside and inside, but the gift certificate inside is what made Tony smile warmly as he stood up and hugged Ned gently “Thank you Ned.  I really appreciate it.” Tony said as he held the certificate in his hand – It was just for the movie theaters, but the notion behind it was not lost on Tony.  Ned laughed and patted Tony’s back then pulled out of the embrace shyly “I’m… I’m glad you like it… and… I uhm…” Ned looked down as a red hue colored his face.

 

            Tony chuckled and cuffed Ned’s shoulder “Dornie, are you trying to flirt with me?” Tony asked teasingly, Ned quickly shook his head, his eyes going wide and mortification crossed his features “Oh!  No, no, no!  I’m not!  I swear it, I was just…” Ned frantically tried to explain, Tony laughed louder and sat back down at his desk “Ned, you’re a nice guy, believe me… but there is a guy whose… not so nice?  Who would eat us both for breakfast… and while in any other situation, I would enjoy that… this sort of devouring would not be in any way pleasurable.” Tony said teasingly, watching Ned turn – if it were even possible – a brighter shade a red, and the only words that he could seem to manage past his lips were a stuttered and repeated “I”.  McGee came into the bullpen and glanced at Ned then over at Tony with a raised eyebrow “What did you do to the probie, Tony?” McGee asked as he opened his take-out box of salad and leaned against Tony’s desk, watching Ned try and come back to himself “I think I actually might have broken him.” Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders, McGee laughed and shook his head as he munched on his salad, watching as Ned went from stammering to fiddling and then quickly ran off down the hall.

 

            McGee raised an eyebrow and turned back to look down at Tony, “So, what did you _really_ get for Gibbs?” McGee inquired curiously, Tony shook his head and inhaled quietly “Didn’t get him anything – Aside from going out to dinner… Coffee was his gift.  He told me, time and time again, he did not want to make a big deal out of a – and I quote – Hallmark Holiday.” Tony said a bit ruefully as he slapped his plastic fork against the take-out box “But you’re worried about something?” McGee observed as he watched Tony completely ignore his meal, only stabbing at it and then shaking the lettuce off his fork again “Not so much worried as I am suspicious… Gibbs has kind of been… a little…” Tony dropped his sentence and waved his fork in the air, McGee laughed and raised an eyebrow “Hinky?” he asked with a grin, Tony nodded emphatically and sighed “Yeah, that’s exactly what he’s been like!” Tony stated as he threw his fork down and rubbed vigorously at his temples “I’ve been running the past few months repeatedly in my mind… and, I don’t think I’ve done anything to put our relationship in jeopardy… He’s just been… both hinky and a little distant these past few weeks.” Tony said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

            McGee sighed as he sat down on the corner of Tony’s desk and set his take-out container down and patted Tony’s shoulder sympathetically “Maybe he’s not intentionally doing it… Have you thought, that _maybe_ he’s been a little hinky is because he’s got this… huge night planned out for you?” McGee questioned curiously, Tony shook his head and stared up at McGee incredulously “No.  The thought never crossed my mind, because if he doesn’t want me to go out of _my_ way to celebrate our first Valentine’s Day together… Why on _earth_ would he do it?!” Tony asked, his tone dripping in annoyance and disbelief at the absurdity of McGee’s idea, “Because… Deep down, he’s an extreme romantic Tony… You changed him when you guys started dating.  Like, I mean, _really_ changed him.  He’s no longer this, enigma that everyone runs from anymore… Sure, people still fear him when he has that determined glare on his face… But he says good morning, or hello to people when they talk to him – You have made him at least… _tolerable._ ” McGee said as he stood up and grabbed his salad, not giving Tony a chance to respond as he walked over to his desk and started working, and giving Tony time to mull over the words now swimming in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

            Gibbs stood in the doorway of the bedroom and sighed heavily as he watched Tony change into his all black Armani suit “Tony, we need to talk.” Gibbs said, and immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth as Tony stopped all movements, his slacks falling from his hands and dropping to the floor again as he turned to look at Gibbs with wide and terrified eyes.

 

            Tony spluttered a few times and then finally took a deep breath “Okay, lets… talk.” Tony said, croaking slightly at the end of his sentence as he leaned over and pulled his pants up and buttoning them to keep them from falling off his hips again.

 

            Gibbs sighed as he pushed off the doorway and came over to Tony and took his hands and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips, a reassurance that nothing was wrong, Tony still looked doubtful but quickly schooled his features and squared his shoulders “I didn’t mean to say those words exactly… But, we do need to talk about something – I uhm… Don’t kill Abby, because… she was just trying to protect me when she told me…” Gibbs said hesitantly, brushing his thumbs over the backs of Tony’s hands lightly.

 

            Tony groaned as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder and sniffled slightly “She told you about tonight…” Tony whispered as he looked out of the corner of his eye up at Gibbs.  Nodding his head, Gibbs turned and kissed Tony’s temple gently then smiled.

 

            “And it was a good thing she told me – Because she found I had planned something as well… But, luckily… Our plans collide.  I have reservations for the Addams House as well.” Gibbs said as he slid his fingers through Tony’s hair lightly, Tony laughed as he nuzzled into the juncture of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder.

 

            Tony sighed as he rocked his hips from side to side and kissed Gibbs’ neck gently “Whose reservation is better?” Tony whispered against the heated flesh of his partner “And why have you been so secretive about all of this?” Tony asked as he finally pulled away and looked up at Gibbs with sparkling emerald eyes.

 

            Gibbs shrugged and kissed the tip of Tony’s nose gently “Guess you’ll just have to find out when we get there – But, we’re taking the reservation under my name… Because, well… You’ll just have to see when we get there!” Gibbs said as he walked into his closet and grabbed his best suit.  The two men finished getting dressed and were out of the house within twenty minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

            The restaurant was jam packed with couples who were cozily sitting next to each other, the lights in the restaurant were dimmed and the small candelabras on the tables that surrounded a small vase with a single short-stemmed rose adorned every table illuminated the restaurant in an ethereal golden yellow.  The crackling fireplaces that were strategically placed around the restaurant were crackling and adding to the glow of the restaurant, and the live band that was playing, serenading the couples with classical tunes.  Variations of red colored dresses swirled with their partners who were dressed in black and white expensive suits, and the heat in the room was palpable, the love on the couple’s faces were bright and unabashed as they fed each other off their plates.

 

             Tony laughed softly as he looked over at Gibbs who looked like he’d just walked into the Twilight Zone, then leaned into Gibbs’ side and nuzzled his neck softly “Having second thoughts about going out in public for our first Valentine’s?” Tony asked softly, Gibbs shook his head and rested his open palm against the small of Tony’s back as the maître d’ led them through the restaurant towards the back where the private dining room was located, Tony’s eyes grew wide as did his grin.

 

            Gibbs chuckled softly as he nodded at the maître d’ and then set his hand on the golden handle, standing in front of Tony “Really hope you like this… Called in a hell of a lot of favors to get this done for you.” He said with a smile.  Tony chuckled and pressed his hand against Gibbs’ chest then leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips before leaning into his ear, “I love everything you do Jethro.  I’m sure this won’t be any different.” Tony whispered as he interlocked his fingers with Gibbs’ other hand.

 

            Gibbs inhaled deeply as he pushed the double doors opened and waited on bated breath for Tony to walk in, and when Tony did walk in with tears in his eyes and a tight-hold on Gibbs’ hand and his mouth open in awe, Gibbs released the breath and stood behind Tony, setting his hands onto the younger man’s hips, “You like?” Gibbs asked softly against Tony’s ear.  Tony nodded mutely as he turned around and locked his arms around Gibbs’ neck, kissing him deeply and passionately.

 

            The private dining room was basked in a dull yellow light from candles placed around the room, on the small stage was a man and piano, playing several classical tunes, but faced away from the center table that had waiting silver covered plates and the six red and white Transvaal Daisies sitting in a low silver and gold vase in the center of the table.  Between the table and stage was a space big enough for dancing and there were two waiters in the room standing beside a full five-course meal waiting to be served up when ready.  Tony sniffled into Gibbs’ neck and held onto him tightly, Gibbs chuckled softly as he walked Tony backwards into the dining room and pushed the doors shut behind him and then rested his hands back onto Tony’s hips, “Gonna talk to me?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony shook his head as the hot tears trailed down his cheeks and onto Gibbs’ neck and shoulder.

 

            Gibbs sighed as he encircled his arms around Tony and held him close, rubbing soothing hands up and down Tony’s back as the younger man let several tears rain down his cheeks and Gibbs’ neck, “You ever gonna let me go?” Gibbs asked fondly as he massaged into Tony’s back, Tony shook his head and tightened his grip minutely just to prove his point, Gibbs laughed and kissed Tony’s cheek softly “C’mon, dinner will get cold.” Gibbs said softly, Tony shook his head and mumbled into his neck “Silver platters don’t keep the food warm all night Tony… Besides, the restaurant closes at midnight.” Gibbs said as he slowly extracted Tony from the curve of his neck, then laughed softly as he brushed his thumbs across Tony’s cheeks, “All these years, and I’ve finally found out how to render you completely speechless.” Gibbs said with a cheeky grin, Tony snuffled and rolled his eyes as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the remaining tears and his nose.

 

            Tony sighed and drew himself up “I love it… Thank you, Jethro.” Tony whispered hoarsely as he turned back to the dining table and inhaled deeply.  Gibbs smiled as he set his hand at the small of Tony’s back and then led him over to the table, Gibbs pulled Tony’s chair out then seated the younger man, then seated himself directly across the small circular table, their knees pressed together and their hands rested together palm-to-palm on one side of the table.  When the pianist began playing _Moonlight Sonata_ , Tony grinned widely and leaned over the small space and kissed Gibbs thoroughly, “I love you, Jethro.” Tony said against Gibbs’ lips.

 

            Gibbs grinned and tightened his hold on Tony’s hand, “I love you too.” Gibbs said softly.  The two waiters came over to the table and removed the plate covers, Tony and Gibbs ate the first course – Got up and danced – then sat for the next course, and repeated the process for each course.  When desert was served, Gibbs stood up and held his hand out to Tony, “I wanted to do something special for you… And, while all this romance and candle lit dinner stuff is nice… It’s not nearly close to what I’ve been carrying around in my pocket.” Gibbs said softly as he withdrew a long rectangular box that was wrapped in white paper with tiny red hearts.

 

            Tony took the box with shaky fingers and looked up at Gibbs, new tears formed in his eyes as he rubbed his thumb across the wrapping paper “Its uh… It’s not much, but…this…” Gibbs began, tapping the wrapped box lightly “Isn’t the only thing that I’m planning to give you either… The other thing will come a little later…” Gibbs said with a smile.  Tony nodded as he carefully peeled the tape from the back of the package and then carefully opened the box, his eyes going wide and a breathy gasp escaped his lips as he looked down at the black watch with green square-cut emeralds outlining the face of the watch.

 

            Tony hooked the watch onto his wrist and ran his index finger along the ridged outlining of green emeralds “It’s beautiful Jethro… I love it.” Tony said breathlessly as he looked at Gibbs and then drew him closer, kissing him lovingly and passionately, linking their hands together and smiling.  Gibbs nodded and nuzzled against the side of Tony’s face, sighing both in relief and contentment.

 

* * *

 

 

            Gibbs sat on the couch once they got home, and clasped his hands together between his knees.  Finally coming home, his nerves had raised by a million, he was about to ask Tony an extremely important question, and he had no idea how Tony would react to the question that’s been swimming around in his head for a month.  Tony pulled his jacket off, laid his keys and cellphone down on the foyer table and looked over at Gibbs “Beer or Bourbon?” Tony asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

 

            Gibbs chuckled and lifted his head up “Beer is fine.” Gibbs replied quietly as he brushed his hands across his pants and went back to staring at the hardwood floors beneath his feet.

 

            Tony frowned slightly as he collected two bottles of beer and returned to the living room, instead of sitting beside Gibbs, Tony sat in front of the older man and set the beers down on the coffee table, taking Gibbs’ hands in his own, he sighed softly “What’s wrong?” Tony asked softly.

 

            Gibbs grinned shyly and shook his head as he looked up at Tony again “Nothing is wrong… I’ve uhm… Been trying to figure it out… For the past month… how to ask you this… But, short of just coming out and saying it… I haven’t really been able to find good words.” Gibbs said hesitantly, keeping his eyes locked on Tony’s.  Tony motioned for Gibbs to continue with an encouraging smile on his face “I… I’d really like it… Tony, would you move in with me?” Gibbs blurted out quickly.

 

            Tony gaped at Gibbs for a few seconds and then nodded enthusiastically as he threw himself into Gibbs’ lap and kissed him deeply, his hands framing Gibbs’ neck.  Gibbs moaned as Tony pressed further into his body, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and held his shoulders firmly as he pulled him back “Does that mean yes?” Gibbs whispered softly, Tony giggled and nodded his head as he kissed his way across Gibbs’ jawline and down his neck slowly and lovingly.


	6. Moving Day

            Work had been hectic for the past few weeks for the MCRT, with new cases coming in almost on top of each other, everyone was now on a mandatory four-day weekend to unwind and relax before Monday came back around.  Tony and Gibbs had decided that they’d take advantage of this weekend and had everyone on the team gathering at Tony’s apartment on Friday to help pack up Tony’s things and get him moved in, but they also decided that Thursday was going to be used for much needed reconnecting since they had hardly seen much of each other with the chaotic schedules they were running.

 

            Tony moaned loudly as Gibbs laid out atop of him, their hands linked together above Tony’s head as Gibbs thrusted into him from behind, “Oh fuck, fuck… _fuck!_ ” Tony gasped out as Gibbs drilled into him, their fingers clutching tightly together.

 

            Gibbs growled against Tony’s shoulder blade as he buried himself inside of Tony’s warmth to the hilt and rotated his hips in counterpoint to Tony’s hips rotating the opposite direction, “So good…” Gibbs moaned as he withdrew to the tip and slammed back in, sending their bodies forward against the bed, the heavy oak headboard slamming into the wall with each thrust Gibbs made.

 

            Tony whimpered as he bit down on his bottom lip when Gibbs pulled out and turned Tony over onto his back “Gotta see you…” Gibbs explained as he hooked Tony’s legs over his own thighs and tangled their fingers together again.  Gibbs slid back into Tony’s willing body and made short and slow thrusts into Tony as their lips connected in a devastatingly passionate kiss.

 

            When Tony began begging for more, Gibbs willingly obliged the pleading command from his partner, hooking Tony’s legs over his shoulders and baring down, setting an almost brutal pace as he slammed continuously into Tony’s body.  Tony screamed in pure pleasure as his body arched into each thrust, his fingers clutching at the sheets, Gibbs’ shoulders and forearms, anything his hands could grab, trying to find purchase with.  “God… Fuck… Oh god… Jethro!” Tony babbled incoherently as his body was repeatedly rocked forward.

 

            Gibbs wrapped deft fingers around Tony’s erection as he continued his attack, his strokes matching rhythm with his thrusts as the two men came closer to completion, Tony was writhing, moaning, screaming and clutching as his cock twitched and began spurting long streams of hot cum across his stomach and chest.  His body trembled and convulsed, tightening around Gibbs’ cock almost painfully.  Gibbs thrusted short jabs into Tony then an animalistic shout of pleasure was ripped from Gibbs’ throat as he came deeply inside of Tony’s body.

 

            Tony panted and laid in a boneless heap below Gibbs, and Gibbs collapsed on top of Tony, panting harshly as he held onto the younger man’s sweat-slicked and hot body.  The two men laid there for an interminable amount of time as they came back down from their post-coital haze, clutching to each other’s cooling skins and panting.  Gibbs finally drew enough strength to pull out and roll off Tony and lay flat out on the bed, “Holy shit…” Gibbs gasped as he rubbed a single hand across his face, Tony laughed brokenly as he shifted off the bed and nearly fell from the heaviness of his legs.

 

            Gibbs laughed as he rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Tony who was in a crouched position on the floor, clutching the bed sheets for dear life “You okay?” Gibbs asked, concern evident in his voice, Tony nodded then frowned as he pulled himself back up to the edge of the bed.

 

            “Someone has replaced… the bones in my legs for water… Pretty sure of it.” Tony said through a few pained gasps as he laid backwards, his head resting in the center of Gibbs’ stomach, turning his head to look up at his lover with a shy smile on his face.

 

            Gibbs grinned as he brushed his fingertips through Tony’s sweat-soaked hair, Tony leaned into the touch and started humming, near purring from the motion “Nobody replaced your bones, I promise you that…” Gibbs said softly as he tracked a bead of sweat down Tony’s forehead, cheek, jawline and chin with his index finger.

 

            Tony shook his head and sat up slowly “Really gotta pee… Legs, I need cooperation for at least fifteen seconds, maybe thirty…” Tony pleaded, slapping his own thighs lightly as he pushed himself up from the bed, still gripping the edge while his blood flow circulated through his body and gave feeling back to every limb, Tony grinned and turned to Gibbs, who was grinning and laughing at Tony’s amazed facial expression.  Tony triumphantly walked to the bathroom, “Next time you decide to fuck me into the mattress, I think we should just leave my legs out of it.” Tony called from the bathroom.

 

            Gibbs raised an eyebrow and pulled himself up to the headboard “What do you want me to do?  Saw your legs off and then put them back on afterwards?!” Gibbs asked curiously than shook his head “No thanks, I happen to like when your legs are wrapped around my back and pulling me deeper.” Gibbs stated with a pout on his face as Tony came back into the room while swiping a warm wash cloth across his body.

 

            Tony smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed as he cleaned Gibbs up and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips then resting his forehead in the curve of Gibbs’ nose “I’m not interested in bloodplay anyway… So, I think we’ll just keep my legs where they are… By the way – I think the headboard cracked the wall…” Tony said as he tossed the wash cloth into the bathroom and then climbed over Gibbs’ body and laid down on his side of the bed.

 

* * *

 

           

Friday was met with a quick-fuck and make-out session in the shower as they prepared for the ‘ _Big Move_ ’ from Tony’s apartment, Tony seemed slightly anxious about how all of his things were going to be moving into Gibbs’ domain. 

 

Tony was nervously fiddling with a loose thread on the bottom of his OSU hoodie and watching as two moving vans parked in front of Tony’s apartment building.  McGee was driving one van, and Keith – One of the new members of the team – was driving the other van.  Gibbs was already upstairs in the apartment, barking orders at the rest of the team members about what boxes should be packed with what, taking extra care of the suits Tony had in garment bags and just being generally cranky this morning, and Tony was being smart by avoiding the bear at all costs right now, “What’re you doing standing out here?” McGee asked as he unloaded the dolly from the back of the van.

 

Tony shrugged and shifted on his feet nervously “Gibbs is in a mood, so I’m kind of avoiding him.” Tony said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. McGee raised an eyebrow at Tony’s nervousness, then looked up at the apartment building letting out a noisy sigh as he squared his shoulders and pushed Tony back towards the apartment building, Keith quietly followed the two older agents into the building and up to Tony’s fifth floor apartment.

 

Upon entering the open apartment door, Gibbs was sitting at the piano, plucking at the keys and watching as Ned, Ellie, and the other two new agents Carolyn and Anna were meticulously working on packing away the thousands of DVD’s, books and other shelf knick-knacks into pre-assigned boxes.  Tony walked over to Gibbs and set his hands onto the older man’s shoulders “Are you doing okay?” Tony asked softly, Gibbs nodded and leaned back against Tony’s stomach, tilting his head backwards to look up at him.

 

Gibbs nodded towards the balcony and Tony smirked and nodded as he walked over to the double doors, Gibbs stood next to him as the two walked out and pulled the doors behind them “So, what’s wrong?” Tony asked as he sat down on the luxurious chaise lounge, Gibbs sat down at the foot of the lounge and turned to face Tony.

 

Several minutes of silence passed between the two men – Tony’s thoughts were running amok in his brain, mostly centering around Gibbs’ thinking that maybe it was too soon, or something asinine along those lines – When Gibbs finally broke the silence, Tony wasn’t expecting to hear “I think we’re going to need to build onto the house… I never realized how much stuff you had!” Gibbs said with a laugh as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony gaped at Gibbs for several seconds, blinking and wordlessly working his mouth.  Mentally shaking himself he inhaled deeply “What do you mean ‘build onto the house’?  Like, you want to expand on the house?  Make it bigger?  That would be cool and all, but… all that stuff in there…” Tony said, waving his hand in the direction of the apartment, “It’s just stuff, Jethro… I don’t _need_ everything that I own… Hell, half the stuff I own I probably haven’t seen since I moved into the apartment.  All I _really_ need is my piano, my couch – because, believe me, I love your couch, but it’s a bitch to try and get comfortable on – and my clothes, toiletries and essentials like that… Oh and my cookware but, other than that – It’s just _stuff_!” Tony exclaimed, gripping Gibbs’ hand lightly in his own.

 

Gibbs grinned slightly and nodded as he leaned forward and kissed Tony gently on the lips, “But, you’re still going to want to remodel the house a bit, aren’t you?” Tony asked as he rested his forehead on Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand up and down Tony’s back softly “I want the house to be reflective of the both of us Tony – I won’t make the house bigger if that’s what you want… But I know you like having a gourmet kitchen, and I know you like having a huge shower… And, your sound system, and your TV, all things that will need a place…” Gibbs said with a frown, Tony shook his head and looked up at Gibbs.

 

“A gourmet kitchen would be nice, so would the huge shower – But, don’t go changing the layout of your house just to accommodate me when it’s not even remotely necessary… That just screams ‘High-Maintenance’ and you – Leroy Jethro Gibbs – do not do high maintenance anything.” Tony said, leaning in and kissing Gibbs softly on the lips “Besides, I like the way your house is set-up.  That’s what I’ve known for the past twelve years, and changing it now would only serve to throw me off my game!” Tony quipped as he stood up and pulled Gibbs up into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately, to the point of near breathlessness for both men.

 

* * *

 

 

With the two moving vans parked in front of Gibbs’ house now, everyone was exhausted from packing Tony’s entire apartment – It only took a little more than half the day, but Tony had a lot of stuff! – “I’m never moving again.” Tony said tiredly as he dropped down onto the couch.

 

Gibbs laughed as he pulled Tony back up off the couch “First, good, because I don’t want you moving unless we do it together.  And second, there is no rest for the wicked – We need to clean out the den, and the dining room… and a few other rooms.” Gibbs stated, Tony sighed raggedly and leaned against Gibbs’ chest, mumbling into his broad body “Yes, we really have to.  Lot of stuff to move in.” Gibbs said, rubbing Tony on the back slowly.

 

Tony groaned and mumbled something about Marine Stamina and never-ending supply, then squared himself to full-height as he walked into the dining room that was just off the kitchen – A formal dining room, that Tony thought has never seen the light of day.

 

When nightfall descended upon the MCRT members, the entire house had been cleaned, making room for Tony’s things that they would begin moving in over the weekend.  Everyone was laid out on the bare den floor on top of blankets and pillows – Empty pizza boxes, soda cans and beer bottles littered the floor now “Everyone staying the night?” Gibbs asked tiredly, everyone groaned and nodded.  Gibbs nodded as he hovered over Tony who was lying on the floor, “You going to sleep on the floor with everyone or would you like to…?” Gibbs left the question hanging in the air, Tony chuckled and held his hand out to Gibbs who took the hand and pulled his lover up to his feet, after mumbling a ‘see you in the morning’ the two men tiredly shuffled upstairs and into the master bedroom.

 

Tony and Gibbs fell into the bed after their night-time rituals and stripping down to their boxers, they laid facing each other on their sides and snuggled in as close as humanly possible “So, I’m thinking a double vanity in the bathroom and a new shower are definitely in order.  Makes for easier routine if there’s two sinks… And there is _plenty_ of room to accommodate that change.” Tony stated, Gibbs chuckled and nodded as he kissed the tip of Tony’s nose lightly.

 

“Knew you’d come around to renovations eventually.” Gibbs said softly as he pressed his hand to the center of Tony’s back and began a firm and thorough massage, “Kitchen is large enough to do at least half of a gourmet kitchen and a center island.” Gibbs stated as Tony shifted slightly against his body and laid his head down on Gibbs’ chest.  Gibbs moved to lay on his back, bringing Tony with him as he rubbed up and down Tony’s back as the younger man slowly drifted into sleep.  Gibbs stared up at the ceiling as renovation ideas went across his mind like a movie-reel showing him what he wanted to do with the house.  Finally, he fell asleep around two in the morning, knowing exactly how he planned on making the place that used to be a home, into a home once again with his partner for life.

 

* * *

 

 

With the team spending the entire weekend at Gibbs’ – and now Tony’s – house, things around the house were done in record time.  The den now housed Tony’s extensive Movie and CD collection, along with his surround sound system, TV and his leather sectional couch and Tony’s piano also had its own corner in the den.  The living room now housed several of Tony’s books and a few knick-knacks that Tony couldn’t part with, as well as his fish tank, that Kate and Ziva (the fish) lived in.  Gibbs got rid of all his old pots and pans – save for a few that were wedding gifts from Shannon and Gibbs’ wedding – and were now replaced with Tony’s newer pots and pans, Tony’s high-end coffee/cappuccino maker also now sat on the counter right next to Gibbs’ Mr. Coffee, coffee pot.  The third bedroom was now used as Tony’s wardrobe basically, since Gibbs decided he was going to expand on the master bedroom closet to turn it into a larger walk-in closet for both of their clothes.  After several days of packing and unpacking, everything from Tony’s apartment now had its own place inside of Gibbs’ house, and the team was exhausted but excited about finally finishing.

 

Tony stood in the doorway of the den and looked on as his team greedily chowed down on one of several meals that they brought over from Tony’s apartment, “Feels like a home already.” Gibbs said as he came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulders.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head against the side of Gibbs’ face “I think we did a pretty good job getting the place squared away.  And hey, on the plus side… You now have a live-in maid.” Tony said with a chuckle as he linked his fingers with Gibbs’.

 

Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow at Tony’s statement, then nodded in understanding – Tony’s apartment, despite all the things he owned, was spotless and held no clutter save for the magazines and one book that were on the coffee table – “Least I won’t get divorced for sleeping with the help.” Gibbs quipped with a loving smile on his face.  Tony laughed as he turned around in Gibbs’ arms and rested his arms over Gibbs’ shoulders.

 

“Nah, I think the help will be quite excited to sleep with his boss.” Tony said as he leaned in and kissed Gibbs softly on the lips, Gibbs nodded as he deepened the kiss, pressing Tony up against the wall, completely forgetting that there were six people in the room right next to them as they got wrapped up in each other’s arms and kisses.

 

Tony moaned into Gibbs’ mouth as Gibbs pressed his erection into Tony’s hip, rocking from side to side for added friction.  Tony clawed Gibbs’ shirt out from his waistband and held onto the small of his back as Gibbs’ lips moved from Tony’s, gentle bites and kisses leading down his jawline and neck.

 

A throat being cleared near them quickly broke the two men apart and they looked up to see a blushing McGee standing next to them, “Uhm… since the house is… all done… I uh, think we’re… going to go now.” McGee said, waving a helpless hand backwards at the team.  Keith was hiding his face, while Ned, Ellie, Carolyn and Anna were all watching on intently with sly grins on their faces from the show that had just taken place.

 

Tony nodded and blushed a deep crimson “Sounds… sounds good!” Tony squeaked out, embarrassment clear in his voice as his fingers shook a little.  He locked his eyes onto the floor below then made a hasty retreat upstairs, leaving Gibbs to show everyone out.

 

Gibbs shook his head and clasped McGee’s shoulder, “Thanks for all the help Tim – All of you – You guys did a wonderful job this weekend!  We really appreciate it.” Gibbs said as he headed towards the front door – the entire team following behind him.

 

McGee stuck around a few seconds after everyone had said their goodbyes and was standing by the door with Gibbs “Is Tony going to be okay?” McGee asked curiously, Gibbs chuckled and nodded slowly as he turned his head up towards the staircase.

 

“Should be fine after the embarrassment fades…” Gibbs said as he turned back to McGee, “Really Tim, appreciate all the help you put in this weekend.  Maybe we’ll have a double date with you and Delilah this weekend… Case permitting.” Gibbs said, extending his hand outward to McGee.

 

McGee shook Gibbs’ hand firmly and nodded as he grabbed his jacket off the coatrack “I’m sure Delilah would love that, but… Maybe we should extend an invitation to Palmer, Breena, Abby, and Ducky… Have a family dinner instead… Tony would probably love that.” McGee said with a smile as he looked up at Tony who was silently walking down the stairs, his head hung low and his hands fisted in his hoodie pocket.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned against Gibbs’ back, “I think a family dinner sounds like a good idea Tim.  I’ll plan out the menu and run it by everyone to see if I need to adhere to any dietary restrictions.” Tony said meekly as he continued hiding his face in the center of Gibbs’ shoulder blades.

 

McGee nodded and clasped Tony’s shoulder lightly “Don’t be embarrassed Tony, you’re in love with an amazing man… You shouldn’t shy away from that love, no matter how awkward it may be for everyone else who was subjected to that very uhm… _hot_ display.” McGee said with a chuckle.

 

Tony lifted his head and looked over Gibbs’ shoulder, “The only person who seemed weirded out by it was Keith… Everyone else was watching intently… Could you imagine if Abby were here?  She’d have recorded the whole damn thing and it’d have been posted on every social media website known to man!” Tony shrieked as he buried his head again, shaking it as he sniffled slightly.

 

McGee shook his head and patted Tony on the shoulder firmly “Good thing she wasn’t able to make it then, but believe me… She’s going to know about it by tomorrow morning… No doubt Ellie, Carolyn and Anna already told her their versions… And, probably Ned too.  Anyway, I’ll see you guys at work tomorrow.” McGee said as he walked out of the house and pulled the door shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony frowned as he shuffled back into the den and sat on the ottoman, Gibbs followed Tony in and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s stomach and pulling the younger man back against his chest “We didn’t do anything wrong, you know?  This is _our_ house now, Tony… And we can make-out all we want.  Doesn’t matter if we have a house full of guests or not.” Gibbs said softly as he rubbed up and down Tony’s stomach gently.

 

Tony nodded against Gibbs’ shoulder and sighed pathetically “Yeah, I know… It’s just I’m not used to being so affectionate in front of a crowd.  Hell, I used to have a hard time during college when… whomever the hell I dated back then became even remotely touchy-feely with me… even if it was just hand holding.” Tony said quietly as he curled up against Gibbs’ body and snuggled in close.

 

Gibbs sighed and rocked Tony slightly, placing gentle kisses against Tony’s forehead “And like I’m used to it?  I wasn’t thinking Tony, I just seized the moment… It felt right and I did what I wanted too… Consequences be damned, like usual.  If they have a problem with it, then we’ll deal with it when that time comes.  But forget about it Tony, it was hardly an international incident, just a minor bump in a rather smooth road, don’t ya think?” Gibbs asked softly.

 

Tony nodded and smiled brightly as he looked up at Gibbs with shining emerald eyes, “Do you know how shocked people would be to find out that _The Great_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs talks a whole hell of a lot when he’s in love?” Tony asked teasingly, a burst of giggles escaping him as Gibbs began tickling his sides and stomach.  “OK, OK!  I’m sorry!” Tony squealed excitedly as he grabbed Gibbs’ wrists and pinned them to his own stomach.

 

Gibbs laughed as he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the lips “Never been good with words… But, you bring out the best of me, Tony.  Hell, sometimes I even had trouble communicating effectively with Shannon… and god knows I loved her…” Gibbs said softly as he leaned back against the couch, bringing Tony with him.

 

Tony sniffled and nodded as he grabbed the throw blanket and draped it over their bodies, “Yeah, I know…” Tony whispered quietly as he began fiddling with Gibbs’ thumb, staring at the blank screen of the TV.

 

Gibbs nudged Tony with his shoulder, “Want to watch a movie?  Or would you rather go to sleep?” Gibbs asked softly, sensing the need to change the subject and clear the atmosphere.  Tony shrugged and turned over, facing Gibbs with a serious but sad expression on his face.

 

“I have a better idea.  Why don’t we go lay down in bed, and we can talk?  I want to hear about them.” Tony said softly, a twinge of hope lacing his tone.  Gibbs nodded and kissed Tony thoroughly, then standing up with him.  They shut off lights to the downstairs, locked the front door, and then headed upstairs, holding hands as they walked to the master bedroom together.

 

Gibbs laid down in the bed, and Tony took to his normal spot against Gibbs’ side, head laid on his chest against his heart, while Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and up and down his back in a hypnotizing pattern “Where do you want me to start?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony smiled and slipped his leg between Gibbs’ legs, wrapping a protective and comforting arm around Gibbs’ stomach.

 

“From the very beginning.” Tony whispered softly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he closed his eyes to effectively cut the tears off at the quick, “We met at the bus station in Stillwater… She was this… god, she was so beautiful when I first saw her… But, I was running late to the store, and I ran straight into her, hardly paying any attention as I tried pushing my way through the small crowd.  She dropped a book, called _Little Women_ , think that was the first and last time I ever heard Shannon curse… The book fell into a puddle, and was completely soaked by the time I picked it up.  I offered to buy her a brand-new book, and she took me up on that offer…” Gibbs bit back his bottom lip and looked down at Tony who seemed to be asleep, but Gibbs could tell that he wasn’t quite there yet, so he continued; “It took me nearly a month to find the book, I called every bookstore and library within a fifty-mile radius of Stillwater, and when I found the damned thing, I was so excited… Because, not only was I going to get to see Shannon again, but I was victorious in my searches.  When I brought the book to her at her father’s house, she was the one who asked me out – I of course, being the nervous teenager that I was…” Gibbs heard Tony laugh quietly, shaking his head at the thought of Gibbs ever being anything but the stoic Marine, Gibbs popped Tony very lightly on the back of the head “I stammered like an idiot for a full minute before I finally managed to get the word ‘yes’ out of my throat… Best damn first-date I ever had with a woman.  It was so simple, we just had a picnic at the old pond… She hand-made everything we ate…” as Gibbs continued his story, Tony smiled as he listened and eventually fell asleep to the sound of Gibbs’ voice vibrating in his chest and soothingly in his ear.


	7. The Proposal

It had been three months since Tony moved into Gibbs’ house, and renovations to the house started almost immediately, with everyone pitching in to help – Vance included – the parts of the house where they were doing renovations were completely gutted, cleaned, re-painted and then rebuilt to Gibbs’ standards.

 

            They’d been dating for six months now, and each day started a new adventure for the two men as they learned to live with one another, and love one another.  Gibbs walked into the den and smirked as he looked over the edge of the couch.  Tony was curled up with a pillow hugged to his chest, a movie playing but muted, they had been going non-stop for two weeks with two separate cases that in the end were tied together.  Gibbs gently carded his fingers through Tony’s soft silky strands and watched as Tony’s eyes fluttered and then opened slowly “Mmm, feels good.” Tony murmured and nuzzled into Gibbs’ open palm.

 

            Gibbs chuckled as he climbed over the back of the couch and laid down on top of Tony, effectively pinning him to the couch under his weight “So, how would you like to spend a day away from me?  Abby and Ellie want to take you to some spa retreat… And they seemed rather scared to ask you directly.” Gibbs stated, Tony groaned and shook his head rapidly.

 

            “No!  No way!  The last time I decided to go on a spa retreat with Abby and Ellie, they convinced me to do that god-awful body wax!!  Don’t you remember?!” Tony asked, his eyes going wide, Gibbs laughed and nodded as he kissed the underside of Tony’s chin.

 

            “Oh, I remember alright… best damn sex we had for a week, until the hairs started growing back and you were itchy for the next week… But, still, best damn sex!” Gibbs said with a grin on his face, Tony shook his head and shoved Gibbs off him, both now lying on their sides as they stared at each other.

 

            “Is there a reason you’re so eager to kick me out?  Lemme guess, your side-chick is coming over and you want me out of here, huh?” Tony asked with a playful smile on his face, Gibbs shook his head and grabbed Tony’s wrists, pinning them above his head as he leaned in.

 

            “No, I just have a lot of things I have to do – and, while I love you – I can’t have you around to do said things.” Gibbs said against Tony’s ear, licking up the shell of his ear afterwards, Tony shuddered and rocked against Gibbs’ hips slightly.

 

            After several deliciously tortured minutes of Gibbs’ tongue and lips raining kisses and licks up and down Tony’s neck and ear, Tony finally relented “Okay, okay… If you want me gone so badly, I’ll go.  But, I refuse to get a full-body wax again.” Tony stated as he pushed Gibbs down onto his back and turned over to straddle the older man’s thighs, Gibbs nodded and bucked upward, sending Tony’s body forward and quickly capturing his lips in a soul-soaring kiss.

 

 

            Once Gibbs finally convinced Tony to go to the spa with Abby and Ellie, and Tony was already there – confirmed by Abby via text message – Gibbs quickly got himself into action, he only had a day to get the house cleaned and ready for Tony’s surprise.  Tony hated celebrating his birthday, and often forgot that it was even his birthday until someone would mention it to him, Gibbs had called in reinforcements to square away the house and get everything prepared.

 

            McGee, as always expected, was early to arrive and they were able to knock out a good portion of cleaning the living room – Not that it was a mess with Tony now living in the house – but they had to rearrange furniture to make room for the guests that Gibbs had invited to the party, “So, Tony doesn’t know anything about this?” McGee asked as he and Gibbs carried the table upstairs to the guest room.

 

            Gibbs shook his head and grinned widely “Not a clue – I tortured him into going on a spa day with Abby and Ellie.” Gibbs said as he set his end of the table down.

 

            McGee shook his head and laughed as he set his end of the table down and leaned forward against it “I’m not sure I want to ask how – but, _how_ did you manage to get him to give into that?  The last time Tony went on a spa day-…” McGee was cut off as Gibbs interrupted.

 

            “I know… Itchy for a week from the full-body waxing… Could hardly work without scratching, often disappeared because of worse itches that he couldn’t publicly scratch… He said he was not subjecting himself to that treatment again.  My torture techniques however were strictly in good nature… Nothing you would really want to hear about though.” Gibbs said with a wink as they headed back downstairs and looked at the now arranged living room.

 

            Ned, Keith and Ducky were waiting in the kitchen by the time Gibbs and McGee came back down and were greeted by the two younger agents while Ducky stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, “Do you think it wise to surprise young Anthony with a birthday party?  You know he does not appreciate surprises, nor does he like his birthday all that much Jethro.” Ducky laid into Gibbs immediately.

 

            Gibbs sighed and shook his head “This isn’t about his birthday Duck… I’m – and I expect all of you to keep your traps shut about this – I’m proposing to him… On his birthday.  With everyone here, all of his friends, family… And before you ask, yes, I am absolutely sure that this is what I want to do – I do not want to spend my life with anyone else but Tony, and that is exactly what I plan on doing.” Gibbs stated firmly, giving every one of his friends a glance.

 

            Ducky nodded and clasped Gibbs’ shoulder tightly “Very well then, Jethro.  We have brought several decorations for this party, in the requested colors.  Who all have you invited to this shindig?” Ducky asked as he began unloading the grocery bags on the island.

 

            Gibbs swallowed slightly as he walked over to the new double-wide stainless-steel fridge and opened up the door as he looked inside, “People…” Gibbs said quietly as he continued staring blankly into the fridge.

 

            Ducky shook his head and pushed the fridge door shut “What people Jethro?  And do not lie to me.” Ducky stated boldly, staring Gibbs directly in the eye.

 

Meanwhile, Ned, Keith and McGee were setting up the decorations in the “So, do you think Tony will be surprised by this party?” Ned asked curiously as he looked over at McGee briefly.

 

McGee nodded his head “Oh yeah, he’ll be surprised alright – Tony hate’s surprises, even if it’s Gibbs doing the surprising…  And the one thing he hates _more_ than surprises is his birthday.  He – in the eleven years that I’ve known him – has _never_ mentioned his birthday, like he would gloat about anything else.  Completely ignores the significance of the day, and he’s extremely pissy once someone says happy birthday to him.” McGee said as he taped up a banner along the wall in front of the bay window.

 

Keith was on the other side, taping the other end of the banner up “So, if he hates surprises, and hates his birthday… Why would Agent Gibbs go through all this trouble in throwing a surprise party for him?  And, I get that he wants to propose to him in front of everyone… But, wouldn’t it just be easier to do that with all of us in a public place – not celebrating his party and not mentioning his birthday at all?” Keith asked curiously.

 

McGee shrugged his shoulders as he began hanging the streamers around the room “Well, that would be a question you’d have to ask Gibbs, Keith… And you know how well that goes sometimes.” McGee said with a grin as he turned to face Keith who had paled significantly at that thought.

 

 

With the house completely decorated, cold-sides made and waiting in the fridge, cake picked up and waiting, Gibbs and all of the invited party-goers were waiting in the living room for Tony, Abby and Ellie to arrive.  Senior – Tony’s Father – Fornell, Vance and his two kids Jared and Kayla, McGee and Delilah, Keith and his wife Ashley, Ned, Ducky, Palmer and Breena were all there.

 

They heard a car door slamming outside, “NO!  Just – Stay the _fuck_ away from me!” Tony shouted as he opened the front door, not paying any attention to the people gathered in the living room as he headed for the steps, a towel pressed to his nose.

 

Abby ran in after him “TONY!  Please!!! We’re sorry!” Abby whined, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks as she tried following Tony up the stairs.

 

Tony whirled around halfway up the stairs and pointed a finger in Abby’s face “Stay. Away. From. Me.” Tony stated pointedly, his words slightly muffled by the towel and the blood running down his chin.  Tony turned on his heel and proceeded to stomp up the stairs, leaving a tearful Abby and frightened Ellie standing in the doorway.

 

Gibbs quickly stood up and stalked over to Abby and Ellie “What the hell happened?!” he demanded, his voice low and dangerous as he pinned the two women with a note-worthy death glare.

 

Abby spluttered some unintelligible words and quickly ran off towards the safety of McGee’s arms, leaving Ellie to take the brunt of Gibbs’ wrath “We were stopped, getting gas!  The window was a mess from travel, so Abby and I decided we’d clean it while Tony was inside grabbing a drink… He snuck up on Abby and she got scared… and the next thing we know, his nose is bleeding and Abby is dropped the wiper on the ground… He hasn’t spoken to either of us except to tell us to leave him alone – Which you just witnessed!  He won’t even accept Abby’s apology!” Ellie told him, taking a heavy breath to calm her nerves after.

 

Gibbs shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked around at the guests waiting in the room, “Alright… I’ll uhm… I’ll go try and get him to come back down here.  Abby, you better hope to hell you did _not_ break his nose!” Gibbs said as he bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time.

 

Gibbs stood outside of the shut bedroom door and listened cautiously before making his way inside, “I thought I told you to leave me-… Oh.  Hey.” Tony said, his anger running out of steam halfway through.  Tony turned back to walk into the bathroom, towel still firmly held to his face as blood continually dribbled down his chin.

 

Gibbs followed Tony into the bathroom and grabbed another towel, running it under cold water and looking down at Tony who was now sitting on the toilet seat, “Tilt back and remove.” Gibbs said softly, Tony obliged quietly and disposed of the blood-soaked towel in the waste bin as Gibbs set the wet towel against Tony’s nose and pinched off to stem the bleeding.

 

“This is a fucking disaster… I am _never_ spending time with them outside of work again!” Tony complained, voice garbled from the towel and his nose being pinched tightly, Gibbs chuckled and brushed his fingers of his unoccupied hand through Tony’s hair.

 

“You say that now, but you know you love Abby and Ellie, so it won’t last.” Gibbs said with a wink as he slowly pulled the towel away from Tony’s nose and examined it carefully, gently palpating the skin surrounding Tony’s nose.  “Well, it doesn’t feel broken, want me to bring Ducky up here for a thorough exam?” Gibbs asked as he tossed the towel in the can and grabbed a clean one to clean away the stained blood from Tony’s nose.

 

Tony nodded pathetically and flinched away from Gibbs’ cleaning, “Why is Ducky here?” Tony asked curiously, hissing in pain as Gibbs pressed down on a tender spot around Tony’s nose.

 

“Birthday party… We were going to surprise you, but then this happened.” Gibbs said, poking at Tony’s nose gently again, grinning sheepishly as Tony slapped his hands away and glared at him, “Okay, okay… I’ll go call Ducky up here.” Gibbs said as he quickly walked to the open bedroom door “DUCK!  Need you upstairs!” Gibbs shouted downstairs then returned to Tony, sitting on top of the vanity as they waited.

 

Ducky came into the bathroom and tsk’ed at the swollen look of Tony’s nose “Anthony, my dear boy!  That is quite the nasty bruise!” Ducky exclaimed as he leaned towards Tony slightly and began the palpating process all over again, “Well, dear boy, it is definitely not broken… But it is swollen and you’ll probably going to have some breathing issues with the swelling.  Ice it as often as possible – Fifteen on, fifteen off.” Ducky told him, Tony nodded and grumbled ‘I know, I know’ under his breath and pushed his way back into the bedroom to strip off his shirt and pants.

 

Gibbs shook his head and watched from the bathroom as Tony angrily tossed things around the closet to find what he wanted to wear “He’ll be quite alright, Jethro… He’s just upset right now.” Ducky told him quietly.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and hopped off the vanity, “That’s not upset, Duck – That, in there, that is absolutely pissed.  And I don’t think it’s directed towards Abby anymore, I told him about the party.” Gibbs said with a frown as he reached into his pocket, tapping his fingers on the leather ring box inside.

 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and held a faded NCIS T-Shirt in his hand and sighed noisily “Jethro… Can we talk?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at Gibbs with a frown on his face, Gibbs nodded and came into the bedroom, while Ducky quickly made an exit, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

“I’m not mad at you.  I get why you want to throw a surprise party for me, but… It’s just, with this – I don’t think I really want to be seen by our friends and family right now… Please tell me you understand?” Tony asked softly, keeping his eyes locked on the shirt he was wringing in his hands.

 

Gibbs nodded and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing his temple gently, “I do understand, but would you be willing to at least say hello to everyone who gathered to celebrate?  I mean, they even brought gifts.  Would be totally unTony if you don’t at least thank everyone and make a genuine appearance.  Busted nose and all.” Gibbs said as he massaged into Tony’s side lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he stood up and pulled the shirt on over his head, then headed for the door, Gibbs followed behind him cautiously as they walked down the stairs and entered the living room where everyone was waiting anxiously.  Tony inhaled deeply and squared his shoulders as he looked around at his friends and family “I’m sorry for the display you all had to witness when I came home – I did not know anyone was here, otherwise I probably would have handled the situation differently.  Just so you all know, my nose is _not_ broken, it’s only swollen.” Tony said, glancing at Abby briefly then turning back to everyone “I really appreciate that all of you came to celebrate my birthday, but – I’m not really in the mood to celebrate anymore, but I just came down here to thank all of you and at least show my face.” Tony said, nervously twisting the end of his shirt in his palm.

 

Everyone nodded and told Tony ‘Happy Birthday’ and got up from their seats around the living room, then as quickly as they came over, they all left, except Abby who was standing in the corner, her arms wrapped around her chest.  Tony sighed and shook his head “I’ll get over it Abby – I’m just… I can’t right now… I’m sorry.” Tony said as he turned and headed into the den, shutting the sliding doors behind him.

 

 

After reassuring Abby that Tony would get over it and she’d be back in his good graces by Monday, Gibbs cut two slices of cake and placed a single candle into one of the slices then pulled the ring box from his pocket, and set the box on top of the plate, he then walked into the den from the other side and sat down beside Tony on the couch, nudging him slightly with his kneecap, “Want some cake at least?” Gibbs asked softly, offering the plate with the box on it to Tony.

 

Tony shrugged as he took the plate and stared blankly across the room “I’m a terrible friend, aren’t I?” Tony asked softly as he twisted the plate around in his hands.

 

Gibbs sighed and leaned over, capturing Tony’s wrist in his hand to still his movements “You’re not a terrible friend, you were just upset about your nose… Tony, it’s understandable… Plus, I know you don’t like surprises, or your birthday all that much… I should have just kept it simple, just you and me…” Gibbs said softly as he released Tony’s wrist and looked down at the ring box now directly in front of Tony.

 

Tony nodded and looked down at his plate for the first time, his eyes going wide and his hands trembling, the plate threatening to fall from his grasp.  Gibbs quickly grabbed the plate and set it down on the coffee table, Tony reached out shaking fingers to the black leather box and held it in his palm “What… what is this?” Tony asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Gibbs smiled and reached over, placing his hand over the box “It’s… your birthday present.” Gibbs whispered as he set his own plate down on the coffee table and then turned and got down onto one knee on the space between the couch and table, he carefully lifted the lid of the ring box and looked up at Tony “I love you Anthony Dante DiNozzo Junior, and I will love you for as long as I can, for as long as you will have me around.  I promise to always cherish, support, and protect you.  And I will _always_ be there for you, no matter _what_ comes our way… Will you marry me?” Gibbs asked confidently as he held onto Tony’s hand.

 

Tony’s eyes quickly sprung to tears as he nodded mutely, his fingers trembling as he turned to look at the ring enveloped in the box – The ring was black gold and had six emeralds on one side – “It… It matches… my watch!” Tony croaked out as tentative fingers reached towards Gibbs hand.

 

Gibbs nodded and linked his fingers with Tony’s fingers “I contemplated doing this on Valentine’s Day, but… While I knew I loved you more than life itself then… I wasn’t sure if it was the right time – The ring and watch were a set, and I bought them both back then…” Gibbs explained as he carefully removed the ring from the box, setting the box aside, he held the ring up to Tony, and Tony smiled as he held his hand out to Gibbs.  The ring slid on perfectly and both men smiled widely, Tony pulled Gibbs up by the collar and kissed him deeply and passionately, his arms sliding around Gibbs’ neck and holding on for dear life.

 

Gibbs smirked as he pushed Tony backwards onto the couch, pulling one leg up and over his back as their kiss grew more sloppy and heated, Tony moaned into Gibbs’ mouth as he locked both legs behind Gibbs’ back to hold him in place.  Gibbs trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down Tony’s jawline and neck, “So… does this mean… you’ll marry me?” Gibbs asked through kisses.

 

Tony laughed and framed Gibbs’ face and brought him back to his lips, “Yes (kiss) I (kiss) will (kiss) marry (kiss) you.” Tony said sincerely as he brushed his thumbs over Gibbs’ cheeks and then proceeded to kiss him deeply, rolling their bodies over so Gibbs was now below Tony.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, holding his shoulder in an x-cross “Wanna go upstairs?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded and wrapped himself around Gibbs’ body as the older man stood up carefully and then carried Tony upstairs to the bedroom.

 

 

The following Monday at work, Tony was ‘forced’ to go down and talk to Abby, and so, here he was, standing in the lab and staring at the low-hung head of his best friend, “Hey Abs.” Tony said softly as he came into the room.

 

Abby lifted her head and slowly whirled around in her chair “Hey Tony…” Abby said sadly, Tony sighed and opened his arms up and waited patiently until Abby flung herself into Tony’s arms and sobbed into the juncture of his neck and shoulder “I’m so sorry!  I never meant to hurt you Tony, I really didn’t!” Abby cried as she tightened her grip on Tony’s body.

 

Tony hugged Abby back just as tightly and swayed side to side with her “It’s okay Abby, it really is – I’m… I’m over it.  And besides, the swelling has gone down… It doesn’t even hurt anymore!” Tony said as he set Abby back down and showed the lack of swelling and then breathed deeply through his nose to prove he could breathe through it again, then he raised his hand with the ring on it and rubbed his nose purposefully, grinning brightly.

 

Abby squealed as she grabbed Tony’s hand and examined the ring thoroughly “Oh.  My.  Gosh!  Bossman asked you to marry him?!  You said yes?!  Oh my gosh!!!” Abby squeaked excitedly as she wrapped Tony up in another bone-crushing hug.

 

Tony chuckled as he held onto Abby warmly “Yeah, he did, and yes, I did… But now… I need your help planning the wedding – But you _will not_ go overboard, is that understood?”  Tony asked firmly, Abby nodded against Tony’s chest and sniffled as she kissed his cheek.

 

 

Tony returned to the bullpen thirty minutes later with a dozen ideas already swimming in his head and absently spinning the ring around on his finger.  He’d been to several weddings in his life, watched several movies that contained weddings, but had _no_ idea how to plan a wedding, especially for himself – He thought of asking Gibbs what the hell to do, but that was a laughable idea in itself because he knows Gibbs would have no idea about planning a wedding, a sneaking suspicion that he let all four wives plan the weddings, with minimal input from Gibbs himself.  So, Tony was stuck with thinking about how to plan the perfect wedding for them, that was minimal and simple for them, keeping their personal styles in mind and making everyone that they invite comfortable and leave a memory of the night in their minds.

 

Tony was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed that everyone on the MCRT was standing around his desk until Gibbs barked out “Get back to work!” and everyone scampered away and back to their desks, Gibbs loomed over Tony’s desk and looked down at his lover.

 

Tony lifted his head and looked up at Gibbs with a sheepish smile on his face “Hey, what’s going on?” Tony asked softly, pulling his legs down from the corner of his desk as he sat up straighter.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and sat on the corner of Tony’s desk where his feet were just resting, “Nothing is going on.  Just wondering where your brain was just at?  You were so lost inside of yourself that you didn’t even notice everyone standing around your desk.” Gibbs said quietly as he looked directly into Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony sighed and shrugged his shoulders “Thinking about the wedding actually.  Went down to see Abby and she started… you know… being Abby.  Put a million ideas into my head in a thirty-second time span, and now I’m trying to figure out how in the hell I’m going to pull this off…” Tony said just as quietly, rubbing his hands against his temples.

 

Gibbs chuckled quietly as he leaned down and kissed Tony softly on the head, “Don’t turn this into the renovations Tony.  Believe me, just, don’t overthink the wedding plans and keep it as simple and easy as possible.  I don’t need a whole hell of a lot – I just need you and me really, but our friends would kill us if we did not invite them.” Gibbs said as he patted Tony on the shoulder firmly, kissed him on the lips quickly as he headed back over to his desk.

 

Tony withdrew a spiral notebook from his desk drawer and a ballpoint pen and flipped the notebook open to the first clean page, tapping the tip of the pen against the top of the page as he began jotting down the multitude of ideas swimming in his head;

  * _Potomac River (location)_
  * _Backyard (location)_
  * _The Reflection Pool (location)_
  * _Chocolate (cake)_
  * _Vanilla (cake)_
  * _Other flavor… Will have to consult a professional._



 

Tony stared blankly at the list he had so far and sighed as he laid his forehead against the page and waited for more ideas to come, he spent the entire day going between writing down ideas on the notebook and working on the cold case files that were sitting on the corner of his desk.  By the time they were ready to go home, Tony had two full sheets of paper over-stuffed with ideas and the list continued growing as Gibbs drove them home, but Tony wouldn’t even let Gibbs see the page, claiming that it wasn’t a final draft and would only be seen once he was certain of the direction he wanted to go with the wedding.


	8. Decisions and Bachelor Parties

Chaos, absolute and utter chaos, that is exactly what the past two months had been for Tony who was – with the help of Abby, Ellie, Carolyn, Anna and Delilah – still planning for the wedding. Gibbs and he were able to make decisions together about certain aspects, like the location would be perfect in Gibbs' backyard, and that a simple vanilla cake with a cream cheese frosting is better – Since Gibbs doesn't do 'frilly stuff' as he so eloquently put it – and that is where the agreeing ended, everything else either turned into an argument of 'Why' or Gibbs telling Tony to just 'do what he thinks is best'.

Tony sighed as he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, his laptop open and his fingers hovering over the keys without typing as he stared blankly at the TV screen, Gibbs came into the room and set a glass of iced tea beside Tony on the coaster "Okay… I'm ready to listen." Gibbs stated as he sat down behind Tony and began massaging the tension away from Tony's shoulders.

Tony nodded and tilted his head backwards to look up at Gibbs, "Are you sure you're actually going to talk to me this time, or are we going to get into another fight about anything I suggest?" Tony asked, irritation obvious in his tone.

Gibbs shook his head and bent forward, kissing Tony softly on the lips, "I promise, there won't be any argument about this, this time… We'll talk about it, like the two grown adults that we are." Gibbs said sincerely.

Tony laughed as he laid his head against Gibbs' kneecap and wrapped an arm around his calf, "I know we're having a semi-simple backyard wedding babe, but… I _really_ want us to at least wear Tuxedos – That is my _one_ and _only_ thing that I will beg for. Anything else, I think I can live without. So, would you do that one thing for me, just wear a Tuxedo to our wedding?" Tony asked as he tilted his head back to look at Gibbs again.

Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through Tony's hair lightly "That's the _only_ thing you want me to really do, is wear a Tuxedo?" Gibbs asked, Tony nodded and turned around, resting his forearms on Gibbs' thighs a hopeful look on his face, Gibbs laughed and leaned forward, kissing Tony passionately "Tuxedo it is. But I absolutely draw the line at those pink ties you wanted us wearing!" Gibbs stated firmly.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up into Gibbs' lap "Okay fine, no pink, but you _will_ wear a tie?" Tony asked as he nuzzled into the juncture of Gibbs' neck and shoulder, Gibbs laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Tony's back and pulling him closer.

Pressing wet kisses along Tony's jawline, Gibbs smirked "Yeah, I'll wear a tie." Gibbs agreed and scooted down on the couch slightly, slipping his hands underneath the elastic band of Tony's sweatpants and kneading into the soft flesh of Tony's flank, Tony moaned into Gibbs' neck and grinded into the rapidly growing erection beneath him "Want you so badly right now." Gibbs murmured against Tony's jaw.

Tony nodded and shifted out of his sweatpants one pant leg at a time, he lifted himself up and undid Gibbs' belt and zipper, Gibbs lifted his hips off the couch and pushed them down onto the floor. While Gibbs divested himself of his boxers, Tony reached over to the side table and grabbed the bottle of lube, he popped the cap and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his own fingertips and reached behind him, moaning into Gibbs' shoulder as he pushed two fingers into his body, "Love watching you prepare yourself for me…" Gibbs whispered huskily as he grabbed the lubrication from Tony, he coated his own fingers and then his cock.

Tony pulled his fingers out and whimpered when Gibbs slid three fingers into Tony and began opening him up further, Tony gripped onto the back of the couch as he rocked himself on Gibbs' fingers "Oh fuck… fuck…" Tony moaned as he bit down on his bottom lip. Gibbs withdrew his fingers and held onto his cock and carefully guided Tony down with one hand on his hip, then thrusted upward and buried himself to the hilt. Tony screamed out and bit down into Gibbs' shoulder roughly, earning an animalistic growl and a swift slap to Tony's right ass cheek.

Tony jumped when Gibbs' open palmed connected with his rear, and moaned louder, his knuckles going white from the grip on the couch. Gibbs slid a bit further down with Tony and pressed the flats of his feet on the floor as he began thrusting rapidly upward into Tony's body, Tony started breathing heavily and screaming a litany of curses as Gibbs repeatedly struck his prostate, "OH GOD!" Tony screamed as he gripped Gibbs' shoulders tightly and shuddered viciously against Gibbs' body. Gibbs groaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Tony's thighs and lifted the younger man up into his arms.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and held on as Gibbs walked over towards the wall, roughly pressing Tony against it, he pressed the flats of his palms against the wall, bent his knees slightly and then began thrusting into Tony once more. Tony moaned and tossed his head back, his entire body trembling, "Jethroooo!" Tony screamed out as he clenched his legs over Gibbs' thighs tightly. Gibbs grunted and shook his head, mumbling about that position not working out, and pulled himself out, he dropped Tony to his feet and quickly looked around, then devilishly smirked as he pulled Tony back over to the couch, and onto his stomach.

Gibbs straddled Tony's thighs and spread his cheeks wide, then slammed himself back inside Tony's inviting heat, angling his thrusts to hit Tony's sweet spot with each inward thrust, now resting his hands just underneath Tony's armpits to give him the perfect leverage. Tony writhed and screamed as he bucked his hips backwards into each thrust, then rocked forward to gain friction on his own leaking cock "Fuck… So close Tony… I'm so close…" Gibbs panted out, Tony nodded and moaned as he forcibly clenched his anal muscles against Gibbs' cock, Gibbs growled and bit down against Tony's shoulder blade as he made short hard jabs into Tony's body, then stilled as he filled Tony with his release.

Tony bit his bottom lip as Gibbs quickly pulled out of Tony, his cock still leaking shots of cum across Tony's back now. Gibbs turned Tony over and wrapped his lips around Tony's cock and began sucking down the length and creating a vacuum like suction as he swallowed Tony's entire length. Tony moaned loudly as his hips involuntarily thrusted upward a few times and then shot his release deeply down Gibbs' throat with a shot of 'Jethro' on his lips.

Tony laid flat on the couch, an arm draped over his eyes and breathing heavily with Gibbs lying between his legs, Gibbs' head on his hip "So… I really can't… talk you into the pink tie?" Tony asked through pants, Gibbs shook his head and slapped Tony's thigh lightly, Tony sighed and shrugged as he carded his fingers through Gibbs' sweat-soaked hair as the two men fell asleep.

* * *

 

A week later, Tony was sitting out on the steps of the back porch, watching as the decorating company transformed Gibbs' backyard, they had been there for the past hour, setting up chairs, lights, the carpeted aisle and flowers throughout the yard. Gibbs smiled as he sat down behind Tony and set a beer bottle on Tony's knee "It looks pretty damn good." Gibbs said softly.

Tony nodded and took the beer, twisted the cap off and swallowed down a large sip "Will look better when you're standing there in a tuxedo." Tony said softly as he leaned back against Gibbs' chest and sighed contentedly.

Gibbs chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony's torso, kissing the side of his head gently "I think it'll look better with you standing there in a tuxedo. So, what're you doing tonight?" Gibbs asked as he took a drag of his own beer.

Tony shrugged and sipped slowly "Not sure. Delilah and Abby wouldn't tell me what we're doing tonight. I think, as long as it doesn't involve male strippers, I'll be perfectly content… But, I have to ask a question." Tony stated, glancing over his shoulder at Gibbs who nodded for him to continue "When the hell did I become the female in this relationship?" Tony asked, laughing as he sipped at his beer again.

Gibbs laughed and hooked his chin over Tony's shoulder "Mmm, about… twelve, thirteen years ago when you started getting manicures, facials, waxes, dressing like a model…" Gibbs ticked off, then dropped his voice as he whispered into Tony's ear "You've always been my bitch, so… ya'know…" Gibbs said seductively.

Tony laughed as he elbowed Gibbs' lightly in the stomach "Bastard. But seriously, do I really come off as that effeminate? Am I… God, am I a queen?" Tony asked as he laid his head against Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs shrugged as he hugged Tony close to his chest, "You've always been a little metrosexual in that regard, I wouldn't call you a queen per se, but you're definitely not the house-wife type either." Gibbs said with a grin.

Tony sighed and shook his head "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a house-wife, because then we'd be getting ready to walk into divorce court instead of down the aisle." Tony teased as he kissed Gibbs' cheek, the light head-slap was not unexpected, causing Tony to chuckle and lean into Gibbs just a bit more "All I'm saying is… I don't know how I feel about being 'one of the girls' when it all boils down." Tony whispered.

Gibbs shook his head and rubbed his hands up and down Tony's bare arms "There is no part of you, anywhere, that screams 'girl' Tony, believe me… I've thoroughly investigated each section of your body. Fashion and pampering aside, you are one hundred percent red blooded American-Italian male, and for that I thank god every day." Gibbs said as he linked their fingers together.

A high-pitched squeal came from behind them and Tony and Gibbs both laughed "Hey Abby." They said in unison, turning their heads to look up at the black-haired beauty who was standing a few feet behind them on the porch.

Abby bounded over and sat down beside Tony and Gibbs "You guys are just… so cute! But Tony, why aren't you dressed! You can't possibly leave in a tank top and shorts! That would just ruin the whole… everything!" Abby shrieked, a heavy frown creasing her brow.

Tony sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Didn't know what to wear, honestly, since nobody wants to tell me where it is we're going, I wasn't able to coordinate an outfit for the evening… You're more than welcome to go raid the closet and stuff." Tony said with a slight smile, Abby squealed in delight as she bounced back up to her feet and mad dashed inside. Tony laughed as he laid his head back down "All our state secrets are about to be found out by Abby." Tony whispered conspiratorially.

Gibbs chuckled as he kissed Tony's temple "Oh well, it's not like she won't know what everything is… Just hopefully she doesn't _touch_ anything." Gibbs said, rolling his eyes as he released Tony's fingers and patted his shoulders "Speaking of getting ready, I too have a bachelor party to prepare for." Gibbs said as he stood up and stretched out his back.

Tony shook his head as he stood up "Some party, all you're doing is getting drunk in the basement with a few people – Me, I'm being drug out to probably a dozen and a half gay clubs around the city… Believe me, I'd take a basement bachelor party over whatever hell I'm being subjected to tonight." Tony stated, patting Gibbs' stomach as he headed inside to join Abby in the bedroom, calling over his shoulder as he went "And don't get any funny ideas about having a male stripper over either, I will kill you Jethro." Tony said sternly as he bounded up the stairs.

* * *

 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Abby thumbed through outfit after outfit, after what felt like hours, which was really only ten minutes, Abby came out with a pair of faded black-grey jeans, a green short-sleeve button-up with grey pinstripes and a brilliant smile "These. These will look amazing on you." Abby stated boldly as she set the clothes down on the bed.

Tony sighed and looked over at the jeans "You realize those are my 'fuck me' jeans, right? There is _no way_ Jethro is going to let me anywhere near the front door with those on." Tony said as he stood up and pulled the green shirt on over his tank top and popped the buttons into place.

Abby giggled as she held the jeans out to Tony with a puppy dog look on her face "If he's going to kill you, you should at least look drop dead gorgeous when he does so." Abby said with a grin.

Tony scowled slightly as he took the jeans from Abby's hands "Nuh uh, if he's going to kill anybody – It's going to be you, since these jeans were _your_ idea!" Tony stated as he walked into the bathroom to change into the jeans, do his hair, teeth and applying cologne "I think black leather jacket would look good with this!" Tony called from the bathroom.

Abby giggled as she came into the bathroom with the black leather jacket, pair of black dress socks and shined-up black leather dress shoes "To complete your ensemble." Abby said, sticking her tongue out at Tony as she dug into her small skull-shaped purse then held out a vial of glitter-water.

"Oh no! Nuh-uh, last time we did glitter it took me like… weeks to get all the glitter off me… I'm not doing it, especially not with the wedding tomorrow Abby." Tony said, firm in his resolve as he pulled on his socks and shoes, then tossed his jacket over his shoulder. Abby rolled her eyes and put the bottle back in her purse, mumbling 'fine' under her breath as she followed Tony back into the bedroom, he slipped on his black watch and sunglasses then stood in front of the floor length mirror.

"Wow… You look like some… super yummy model out of a GQ magazine or something!" Abby said as she jumped in place, excitedly clapping her hands with a wide jaw-cracking smile on her face.

Tony shook his head and looked at Gibbs' reflection in the mirror, he raised an eyebrow and pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, "Guess if I'm gonna be gay, may as well go all out, huh?" Tony asked curiously as he spun around with a flourish. Gibbs laughed boisterously as he came into the room and pulled Tony closer to him.

"You're like a damn honey trap. Everyone is going to be after your number and a back-stage pass…" Gibbs said as he cupped Tony's ass and pulled him flush against his chest, Tony bit back his bottom lip and stared up at Gibbs, only to see a sliver of blue beyond near-complete black eyes.

"Nobody gets back stage passes to this show anymore. Show was cancelled nine months ago." Tony said with an easy smile as he wriggled against Gibbs' body slightly, Gibbs nodded and captured Tony's lips in a possessive yet passionate kiss, he pulled away a few minutes later then patted Tony's cheek.

"You behave tonight, try not to get too drunk, we do have to get married tomorrow. Weddings and Hangovers really never go that well." Gibbs warned him, releasing him after one last final squeeze to his rear end. Tony nodded and tossed off a sloppy salute then linked his hands with Abby's hand as the two made a quick exit to her car.

* * *

 

Gibbs, Vance, Tobias, McGee and Keith all sat in the living room with a glass half filled with bourbon, "So… You're really sure about this?" Tobias asked as he sipped at his bourbon.

Gibbs nodded easily as he swallowed his drink in one swoop "Absolutely. Tony is it for me. I love him, and I honestly don't have a problem sharing that with the entire world." Gibbs said with a grin as he grabbed his bottle of Maker's Mark and poured more into his glass.

Vance laughed as he sipped on his scotch slowly "Lotta women are going to be depressed about this." Vance said as he glanced around the room, smiling a bit at the rejuvenated look of the entire house.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as he propped his feet up on the coffee table and looked up at the ceiling "Not really, I mean… Maybe they will be a little upset, but the women – at least at NCIS – know that Tony has been in a relationship with me for the past nine months. On top of that, he's always been more… into the guy-scene… I guess you'd call it… A lot of those stories he told about sleeping around a lot with women, most of it were just that – stories." Gibbs stated as he curled his hand around his glass and took another deep swallow of it.

McGee shook his head in disbelief as he sipped his glass of Vodka, "Always suspected that he wasn't telling the truth… Wonder what he did when he said he had a hot date or something over the weekend…" McGee mused out loud as he twisted the crystal tumbler around in his fingertips.

Gibbs grinned widely as he licked his lips slowly "Most of those weekends or weeknights were spent in the basement. Had I known it would have led to this, maybe I would have made a move sooner…" Gibbs said quietly as he curled up slightly and continued sipping gingerly at his glass of bourbon.

Tobias shook his head and patted Gibbs' knee lightly "You look like you're about to start crying or something… What's going on?" Tobias asked softly, Gibbs shook his head as he set his glass down and stood up, saying he needed some air, then quickly left through the back doors.

* * *

On the other side of town, Tony sat in the center of the U-Shaped booth at _Cobalt_ , surrounded by Abby, Ellie, Carolyn, Anna, Ned and Delilah who all had an assortment of drinks in their hands, Tony was holding onto his glass tightly as he stared at the pulsating lights ahead of him on the dance floor, several couples and obvious non-couples dancing and grinding against each other, the pounding bass of a techno-rave song reverberating off the walls and through Tony's chest.

"You alright, Tony?" Abby shouted over the music as she looked at Tony's untouched Manhattan, then the tight expression on Tony's face with a frown on her own.

Tony shook his head as he leaned into Abby's ear "I really don't want to be here, I was honestly hoping we'd just go to a quiet restaurant and just drink and eat…" Tony told her as he shifted uncomfortably in the booth.

Abby sighed as she slung her arm over Tony's shoulder and kissed his cheek softly "Okay, if that is what you _really_ want – We'll leave." Abby said as she nudged Ellie "We're leaving! Tony isn't in the clubbing mood, we'll head over to _Typhoon's_ across the street!" Abby said loudly enough for the group to hear. Everyone nodded as they downed their drinks and slid out of the booth.

As Tony stood next to Abby while she settled the tab, he felt someone standing closely behind him "Hey gorgeous." A familiar voice said huskily into his ear, Tony tensed up immediately and clenched his fists together as he turned around.

"Hello Luca." Tony said tersely as he looked up at the man looming over him, pressing his fingernails into his palm tightly.

"Haven't seen you in a while, missed you." Luca said with a wink as he crowded Tony against the bar, whispering huskily into his ear "Those jeans look damn good on you. Very fuckable."

Tony shook his head and tried pushing away from the muscular man, "That's nice, I have to go now…" Tony stated as he glanced over at his friends who were waiting by the door, and Abby who was helplessly nibbling on her bottom lip.

Ned rolled his eyes as he stepped in, slipping his arm around Tony's waist and nuzzling in close "Tony, I'm ready to go home now…" Ned said in a seductive tone as he purposefully licked Tony's neck, then looked at the man leering at Tony.

Luca laughed loudly as he stared down at Ned, "You're going home with this guy? What a shame, and a waste of good talents, Anthony. I am truly disappointed in you." Luca said as he shook his head slowly.

Tony shrugged as he slid his arm casually over Ned's shoulder and leaned into Ned's ear "Really appreciate this Ned, but if you lick me again, you will leave this place lacking a sack." Tony stated calmly, teasing clear in his voice, Ned laughed as he clutched Tony's side a bit, "And yes, Luca – This is who I am going home with, neither a waste of talent nor a shame." Tony said with a wink as he led Ned and Abby away from Luca and walked out of the club with the rest of the group.

When they finally got to the entrance to the restaurant, Tony released his hold on Ned and smiled warmly at the young agent, "Thank you, so much Ned. I uhm… I really do appreciate the assist on that one." Tony said almost shyly as he slipped his hands into his jeans pockets.

Ned smiled as he cuffed Tony's shoulder lightly "I'm supposed to have your six when we're out in the field, Tony. And, as far as I'm concerned, even if we're not actively working a case – This is the field." Ned said confidently as he squeezed Tony's shoulder again and then headed into the restaurant to join the women.

* * *

 

When Tony finally got home at around two in the morning, he leaned against the shut door and lowered his head, letting out a shaky breath as he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times to divest of the tension he'd been carrying around since leaving _Colbat_ , he was really grateful that Ned had stepped up to the challenge of helping out, and thankful for the continued support as Ned sat beside him the entire time as they sat at the restaurant table – Just in case Luca decided to follow them. Tony sighed as he pushed off the door and looked around the living room briefly, shaking his head at the abandoned beer bottles, liquor bottles and tumblers littering the coffee table and end tables "Damn it!" Tony groaned under his breath as he began cleaning up the living room with a renewed anger as he threw bottles into the trash can, not caring that they broke and shattered in the bag.

Gibbs stumbled down the stairs tiredly, rubbing at his face as he watched Tony storm between the living room and the kitchen, cursing and muttering in Italian as he cleaned up the living room at a rapid pace, "Tony… What are you doing?" Gibbs grumbled as he leaned against the wall, his eyes still half-mast from exhaustion.

Tony whirled around and pinned Gibbs in his place with a venonmous glare "What am I doing?! I'm cleaning up a fucking war zone! That is what I am doing!" Tony shouted angrily as he tossed another empty bottle into the trash can, then slammed the can down on the coffee table, his breathing erratic and heavy.

Gibbs frowned as he came over to Tony and rested a hand on his shoulder "Not angry about the mess, are ya?" Gibbs asked softly, Tony shook his head and collapsed into Gibbs' chest raggedly, holding onto the older man for dear life as he tried calming down, a few bone shaking tremors running through Tony's body.

After a few deep breathes, Tony lifted his head and looked at Gibbs with a sad facial expression "Ran into an ex at the club… Nothing real serious honestly, it just brought back some not-so-good memories… things I thought I dealt with until he showed up…" Tony said quietly, a few errant tears escaping his eyes.

Gibbs sighed as he pulled Tony over to the couch, snuggling close to the warmth of Tony's body "Bad break-up?" Gibbs asked quietly as he carded his fingers through Tony's hair lightly, soothing his fiancé the only way he knew how.

Tony shook his head and inhaled deeply "Bad relationship. He was… emotionally abusive… broke down a lot of my defenses and used them against me… and… It was just… really bad." Tony whispered as he laid his head against Gibbs' chest, sniffling slightly as tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head affectionately and caressed his back soothingly "Don't have to worry about that anymore, Tony… I'm here for you now." Gibbs said softly as he turned on the couch and brought Tony down with him, snuggling with the younger man. Tony nodded as he curled up in Gibbs' arms and snuggled in closely, both men falling asleep rather quickly together after an exhausting day.


	9. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys, I want to say I appreciate all of the compliments and reviews I have received on this story! It has been an exhilarating experience writing this story, and I absolutely loved it - Don't expect this to be the last chapter, because I like this story too much to end it here, but I am going to be taking a short break to write the other things I have published. Stay tuned though, a steamy honeymoon is definitely to come! ;)
> 
> Also, take note that this is the longest chapter I have written for our wonderful couple, because a lot of things happened that needed to be written in this chapter :P

_Tony stood at the end of the aisle, looking around at all the empty chairs "Hello…?" Tony called out, his voice echoing in the empty backyard, "Jethro?! Where are you?!" Tony shouted, his voice still echoing eerily in the backyard. Tony inhaled deeply as he ran up the aisle and towards the house, he jiggled the handles on the french doors, but the doors wouldn't budge. Tony squared his shoulder and busted through the door, stumbling in through the door, he looked around the kitchen frantically, his feet carrying him through the house and down the stairs to the basement "JETHRO!?" Tony screamed, running through the house, shouting Gibbs' name as he searched until he was standing in the front yard, everything around him spinning in a whirl of colors, then fading to a dark room with pulsating lights "Jethro?" Tony called quietly, his heart slamming into his chest cavity._

_"There is nobody here by that name." a voice echoed in the room, Tony looked around frantically, searching his belt for any sort of weapon, cursing himself for not carrying anything on his tuxedo "Don't you worry, I'll take care of you, the way you like to be cared for Tony. I know what you really like, I know who you really are!" the voice continued, menacing and eerie. Tony inhaled deeply and shook his head as he cautiously walked through the inky black room, keeping his hand on what felt like a velvet covered wall to keep his balance "Keep coming Tony, you're almost there… I'll save you from the hell you're in. This isn't what you want, this is not the life you signed up for. You like the carefree life of sleeping around with whoever you want too… Do you really think Marriage is for you? Do you really think Jethro wants to be married to you? You're a screw-up Tony, you never amounted to anything!" the voice continued taunting._

Tony bolted upright in the bed, sweating profusely as he looked around the bedroom frantically, his eyes locking onto the man peacefully sleeping beside him. Tony let out a sigh of relief, drawing his legs up to his chest and hugging onto them tightly as he stared across the dark bedroom, sniffling slightly as he tried erasing the nightmare from his mind.

Gibbs grumbled incoherently as he turned over onto his back, opening his eyes slowly as he looked up at Tony "Hey… What's wrong?" Gibbs asked quietly as he sat up and gently rubbed his hand up and down Tony's spine slowly.

Tony shook his head slowly as he leaned over, laying his head against Gibbs' shoulder, "Just a nightmare…" Tony whispered as he swiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed quietly.

Gibbs frowned as he kissed the side of Tony's head gently "Tell me about it?" Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded as he and Gibbs laid back down on the bed, Tony snuggled into his side for the comfort, recounting the events of the nightmare still fresh in his mind. Gibbs sighed as Tony finished and kissed Tony's forehead "I want to be married to you Tony, don't _ever_ doubt that. And, you're not a screw-up, and you are an amazing, fearless, incredible man, who has done so much with his life." Gibbs said reassuringly as he rubbed up and down Tony's arm comfortingly, Tony nodded as he stifled a yawn into Gibbs' chest, "Go back to sleep, Tony… I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise you that." Gibbs said as he closed his own eyes, Tony nodded as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, wrapped up in Gibbs' arms.

* * *

Tony woke up four hours later, still wrapped in Gibbs' arms, a lazy smile crossed his face as he turned his head and looked up at his fiancé "Morning." Tony whispered as he scooted up the bed slightly and kissed Gibbs gently on the lips.

Gibbs grinned as he returned the kiss and stroked his finger down Tony's cheek lovingly "Morning." Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony's forehead "No more nightmares?" Gibbs asked as he slowly slid out of the bed.

Tony shook his head as he crawled out of the bed and traipsed towards the bathroom "Nope. I think sleeping in your arms and talking about it directly afterwards really helped – Either that or I was just having cold feet subconsciously. Because, I know for a fact that I am not nervous about marrying you tonight." Tony said confidently as he squirted some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Gibbs chuckled as he grabbed his own toothbrush and laid on a line of toothpaste "Well, I'm glad you're not nervous about marrying me, because I'm not nervous either. I'm happy we're doing this, don't want to be anywhere else." Gibbs said as he leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek lightly.

Tony chuckled as he finished brushing his teeth, then proceeded into shaving the overnight stubble off his face, Gibbs following suit a few minutes later "I love you Jethro, and I cannot wait until I'm Mr. Anthony Gibbs." Tony said with a bright smile on his face.

Gibbs grinned as he turned Tony to face him, kissing him deeply and passionately, shaving cream and all on their faces, Tony giggled as he pulled away and went back to shaving "I can't wait until you're Mr. Anthony Gibbs either." Gibbs said as he wiped away some shaving cream from the tip of Tony's nose and cleaned off his finger in the sink.

Tony smiled as he grabbed a wet towel as he cleaned off the excess shaving cream, Gibbs turned and faced Tony and let Tony clean off his face as well, "Today is going to be a long, _long_ day, but it's going to be so worth it in the end." Tony said as he set the towel on the handle and turned back to the bedroom.

Gibbs chuckled as he followed after Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony's thighs, he lifted the younger man up and drove him into the bed, Tony laughed and squirmed slightly as Gibbs began kissing up Tony's spine slowly "Every day with you is worth it." Gibbs said as he kissed the back of Tony's neck softly.

Tony laughed as he flipped Gibbs' off his back, turned over and then pinned the older man down to the bed, "You're such a sap sometimes, you know that?" Tony asked teasingly as he kissed up Gibbs' chest slowly, rolling his tongue around each of Gibbs' nipples softly, his eyes never leaving Gibbs' as he gently nibbled on the taut peak.

Gibbs groaned as he bucked up against Tony, "Tony… We… We don't… have… time for this…" Gibbs moaned out as Tony continued biting and licking Gibbs' nipples, "Toneeee!" Gibbs near whined as Tony began biting down Gibbs' stomach.

Tony chuckled as he kissed Gibbs' stomach and then sat up "Alright, fine… I'll stop!" Tony said as he reluctantly got off the bed, pulling on his gym shorts and tank-top "Would it be bad if I decided to go for a run this morning?" Tony asked as he grabbed his iPod off the nightstand.

Gibbs shook his head as he also pulled on a pair of shorts and tank-top "Nah, go for it – I'm going to head downstairs and straighten up. Want anything for breakfast?" Gibbs asked as he and Tony walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

Tony shook his head and kissed Gibbs softly on the lips "Mmm, nothing heavy – Maybe just a fruit bowl or something? I really don't want anything heavy weighing on my stomach today." Tony said as he brushed his finger across Gibbs' lip softly, Gibbs nodded as he kissed Tony's finger lightly then pushed him out the front door.

* * *

The oranges and purples of the sky were warm as the evening cascaded upon Gibbs' backyard, the twinkling white lights that were draped along the privacy fence and through the few small trees were bright and creating a soft glow. The rose petals that were scattered across the entire lawn, in their colors of reds, whites, yellows and pale pinks contrasted with the green of the grass and the baby blue aisle. The three tiered wedding cake sat on a table on the deck, swirls of green and blue frosting adorning the yellow cake, along with covered dishes set out buffet style.

Tony sat in the guest bedroom, looking across the room at the white tuxedo hanging on the back of the door, the forest green tie draped over the shoulder of the tux, "The backyard looks perfect." Abby said as she came into the bedroom, wearing a forest green tea-length dress and strappy wood-like sandals and white rose with blue airbrushed tips pinned to the shoulder strap of her dress.

Tony turned and smiled brightly at Abby "Yeah, it does… and so do you Abby! Wow." Tony said as he stood up and held his arms out to his best friend, and best woman, "Is my dad here yet?" Tony asked as Abby fell into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Abby nodded against his chest as she looked up at him "Do you want me to send him up here?" Abby asked softly, Tony nodded as he kissed Abby on the forehead lightly, "Alright, don't go anywhere. You know if you run away from Bossman, he'll end up hunting you down and dragging you back." Abby said with a wink as she kissed Tony's cheek and skipped out of the bedroom.

Tony sighed shakily as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands as he took deep breaths to calm his nerves, "Junior, what's wrong?" Senior asked as he came into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside his son.

"Nothing is wrong. That's just it – All of this… All this… good in my life has happened… and I'm just… I'm a little overwhelmed Dad…" Tony said as he stood up and began pacing frantically, his hands gesticulating aimlessly through the air as he began rattling off fast-fired Italian.

Senior laughed as he caught his son by the wrist, standing up to face his son "Junior, good is supposed to happen in your life when you are truly happy, and truly in love. And both of those things, you definitely have, in spades. Gibbs is a good man, I knew that from the moment I met him, the way he protected you… He would never let anything happen to you, he loves you unconditionally, so all of this nervous energy is pointless, son… Just relax, breathe and enjoy the evening, enjoy the rest of your life. Enjoy your husband." Senior said as he cupped his son's cheek and smiled warmly at his only child.

Tony nodded as he wrapped his arms around Senior and hugged him fiercely "I'm so glad you made it dad, I don't know if I could do this without you. Do you… do you think mom would be… happy for me?" Tony asked, choking out the words as a lumped formed in his throat.

Senior nodded as he kissed Tony gently on the temple "Your mother would be ecstatic, Anthony. And, she would be so proud of you, as I am, for becoming this amazing, caring and generous man. You are… the envy of many DiNozzo men, especially me. I wish I had your strength, and courage, and capacity to love unconditionally the way you do." Senior said sincerely as he patted Tony's cheek lightly "Now come on, you're getting married in less than thirty minutes! You need to get dressed." Senior said as he turned his son towards the Tuxedo hanging on the door.

* * *

Across the hallway at the same time; Gibbs sat anxiously on the bench at the foot of the bed, twisting his sweat-covered palms together as he took several deep breathes, staring up at the black tuxedo with the sky blue tie slung over the shoulder, he turned his head up to the ceiling "I love him, Shan… He's everything I need in my life, and I hope to God I don't screw this up… If I come even remotely close, I give you permission to strike me with lightning… Because, I don't think I could survive losing Tony, in any capacity… So, you… you have to keep him safe for me, when I can't Shan… God… I wish I could just hear your voice one last time, just to tell me everything is going to be alright." Gibbs whispered to the empty air, he hadn't even heard the bedroom door open and close.

"Would the words coming from your best man be sufficient enough?" Tobias asked as he sat down beside Gibbs and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs nodded his head as he looked down at Tobias with tear-filled eyes "Yeah Toby, I think it'd help… I don't care who says it, just make it believable." Gibbs stated as he waited expectantly.

Tobias turned to Gibbs and grasped both of his best friend's shoulders in an assuring grasp "Everything with you and Tony is going to work out. He loves you, unconditionally… No idea why he does, but damn it it's the truest thing I have and will ever tell you when it comes to Anthony DiNozzo, that boy loves you with every fiber of his being. You won't screw this up, because you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, love him just as much, and anything you love, you love to the fullest of your abilities. Don't doubt that love, ever… Even when you're older and greyer, he will love you." Tobias stated firmly as he squeezed Gibbs' shoulders tightly then released them.

Gibbs smiled as he grabbed Tobias by the shoulders and pulled him into a manly 'bro-hug' "Your speech better be just as moving as that, because if not, I will kick your ass from here to Kalamazoo." Gibbs threatened with an easy grin on his face as he tapped Tobias on the back of the head then released him.

Tobias laughed as he stood up and tugged Gibbs up to his feet "Think I could get kicked somewhere warmer? Might be nice to take a vacation in like… Key West or something sunny and warm like that." Tobias teased as he pushed Gibbs over to the tuxedo "Enough chatter, you need to get dressed. Wedding in T-Minus Twenty-eight minutes and some seconds." Tobias said as he patted Gibbs on the back and then left the bedroom, smiling brightly.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs stood at the end of the aisle, looking directly into each other's eyes with matching loving looks on their faces, the minister – Rodney Hall – standing between them with a smile of contentment on his face.

Rodney cleared his throat and turned his eyes to the gathered family and friends "Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr." Rodney began with a smile on his face.

"This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion and a mutual respect." Rodney said as he turned towards Senior, "Who gives this groom today?" Rodney asked with a smile.

Senior stood up from his chair and stood beside Tony, holding his elbow lightly "I do." Senior said proudly as he placed his son's hand into Gibbs' waiting hand.

Rodney nodded his head as Senior reclaimed his seat "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Rodney stated as silence reigned over the backyard, a chorus of crickets chirping in the background.

"Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before God celebrating the union between these two people today." Rodney continued the ceremony, thankful nobody objected to the nuptials.

"As we celebrate this bond of unity today Under the eyes of God, it is important that we keep in mind that, while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we witness here today are serious and life-altering commitments. It is with simultaneous feelings of elation and expressions of respect that we proceed." Rodney said, turning his eyes to Tony and Gibbs.

"At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Jethro, would you please deliver yours first?" Rodney asked, a chorus of laughter bubbling from the crowd.

Gibbs growled slightly as he turned and faced their friends briefly, then turned back to Tony, smiling softly "Today, I take you as my husband. I love you now, as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you. You have brought light to the darkest parts of my heart, challenged me to see the world in color instead of black and white. You have brought nothing but joy, happiness and love into my life, and, on this day, I promise to you, Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, that I will continue to live life to the fullest, take chances that I was never willing to risk before, and… I will love you, from this day forward for all of eternity, because you are the half that makes me whole, again." Gibbs said loudly and clearly, stunning their audience and Tony into silence.

Rodney cleared his throat, swiping at his own eyes to clear away the tears that had built up "And… now, Anthony would you deliver your vows?" Rodney asked as he looked at Tony.

Tony inhaled deeply as he turned to Rodney "You expect me to compete with _that_?!" Tony asked incredulously, the crowd laughing and earning the expected head slap from Gibbs, "Okay, okay… Sorry." Tony said as he slowly released his breath "Today, I take you as my husband. I love you now as I've always loved you, and I always will love you. You have been there for me, for a _very_ long time, showing me how to do the things I never thought possible. You raise me up, when I am in the darkest parts of my own mind, and make me see that there are brighter things than my own sorrows. You challenge me to experience life without fear of being rejected by the masses. You have always shielded me from the things that you know will break me down, and I cannot ever repay you for being the constant in my life. I will love you, from this day forward for all of eternity, because you are the half that makes me whole." Tony said and smiled up at his almost-husband.

Tony and Gibbs both looked out at their friends and family, noticing that not a dry eye was present, they turned back to each other and smiled brightly, unshed tears in their own eyes.

Rodney shook his head and smiled lightly "Jethro and Tony, please join hands." Rodney requested. Gibbs and Tony nodded as they placed the palms of both their hands together, facing one another.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you take Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side, through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Rodney asked.

Gibbs nodded happily, "I do." He said clearly, a single tear tracking down the side of his face.

Rodney turned to Tony and smiled "Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Rodney asked.

Tony nodded rapidly "I do!" Tony exclaimed, tears tracking down his cheeks slowly as well.

"Jethro and Anthony, while the words you have spoken have sealed your union, it is the combining of sands that truly symbolizes the melding of your two souls." Rodney began as Tobias and Abby brought a vessel with sand up to Tony and Gibbs – Tony taking the green colored sand from Abby, and Gibbs taking the blue colored sand from Tobias.

"Each of you now holds a vessel of sand. Allow this sand to represent your life; every though that's ever crossed your mind, and every word that's ever crossed your lips. All your victories, all your failures. All your joys and all your sorrows. Every grain of sand is another moment, either a moment that has been, or a moment that is yet to be." Rodney recited, "And now, tilt your vessels forward and pour your sand into the vessel of marriage." Rodney instructed them, removing the sheer veil from the vessel sitting on the table in front of them.

Tony and Gibbs both smirked as they poured their vessels of colored sand into the empty vessel, watching as the two colors mixed and melded together in a sea-like color of Greens and Blues.

"Watch as the grains of sand mix together, forming one structure. So too, today, have your two spirits come together to form one singular entity. Just as your combined sands have come to form a collection of much grander things than you ever could have accumulated on your own. Note also, that now combined, the sands may never again be separated. Your lives, like the sand, have become all the more grand for the involvement of your partner. Your spirits so intertwined that they may never again be truly torn asunder. As you move forth in life, keep your partner close to the heart, recognizing that they are an integral part of your being." Rodney said as he displayed the vessel of sand to everyone in the audience.

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love that you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. These rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner." Rodney stated as Abby and Tobias again stood beside Tony and Gibbs, handing them somewhat similar rings.

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, give you, Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." Gibbs said as he slid the black-gold ring with the emeralds back onto Tony's ring finger.

"I, Anthony Dante DiNozzo Junior, give you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." Tony said as he slid a black-gold ring with sapphires onto Gibbs' ring finger.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, by the power vested in me by the Church of Saints and the state of Virginia, I am pleased to pronounce you as husband and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love Under the eyes of God." Rodney said, pausing a beat and taking a breath "Jethro, you may kiss your husband." He stated with a grin.

Gibbs smirked as he grabbed Tony by the tie and pulled the younger man flush against his body, their lips crashing and colliding in a passionate, firework-like kiss, dipping Tony over his knee, a small laugh escaping him as Tony lightly slapped the back of his head, Gibbs turned their bodies back upright and released Tony, both their hairs now skewed from gravity turning upside down on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting to you, for the first time, Mr. Leroy and Anthony Gibbs!" Rodney exclaimed as everyone stood up, clapping and tossing large flakes of blue and green glitter into the air as Tony and Gibbs walked down the aisle holding tightly onto each other's hand.

* * *

Tony sat down at the table assigned to him, Gibbs, Tobias and Abby at the front of the rows of tables that were quickly set up by the catering company after removing the wedding aisle and moving the chairs to circular tables. Tony looked around the backyard slowly, his eyes flitting to all the friends and family gathered, a small smile on his face as Gibbs came over to the table with two plates full of food and sat down beside him.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked softly as he set one plate down in front of Tony and keeping his own plate in front of him.

Tony looked at the plate of food then shook his head "Not really." Tony whispered as he laid his head against Gibbs' shoulder, inhaling shakily.

Gibbs frowned as he slipped an arm around Tony's back and pulled the chair closer to him "What's wrong? You don't seem as happy as you were earlier." Gibbs asked softly as he kissed Tony's temple.

Tony shrugged as he looked up at Gibbs "Just a little overwhelmed I guess. Everything is happening so fast, and my brain hasn't had enough time to process and catch up with what is going on around me." Tony said as he twisted his finger around the table slowly.

Gibbs sighed as he cupped Tony's hand lightly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of Tony's hand softly "It'll catch up with you soon enough, I know this is a lot to take in… You are happy, right?" Gibbs asked curiously as he rolled the wedding band around on Tony's finger slowly.

Tony nodded as he turned his head to look directly at Gibbs "Of course I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. I owe all my happiness to you, wouldn't be that way without you, Jethro. I love you." Tony said softly as he kissed Gibbs and smiled.

Gibbs grinned as he rubbed his nose against Tony's cheek "All I ever want is for you to be happy, Tony. Just say the word, and we'll get the hell out of here… There's a boat waiting for us on the coast whenever you're ready for two weeks of heaven." Gibbs said softly as he kissed Tony's cheek lightly.

Tony shook his head as he laughed softly "Nuh uh, we're not leaving until tomorrow morning like we planned. I do want to enjoy our wedding at least a little bit, and the after party!" Tony said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs laughed as he kissed Tony's forehead "There's that spunky little attitude I love so much!" Gibbs exclaimed as he interlocked his fingers with Tony's holding them on top of the table, "Now, eat at least a little bit of the food, because I refuse to feed you at midnight because you didn't want to eat." Gibbs said firmly as he nudged the plate closer to Tony.

* * *

Tony sat at the piano on the top deck, grinning as he drew his fingers across the ivory keys in a symphonic melody. Tony closed his eyes and turned to face the microphone as he cleared his throat, as he began singing, tapping at the piano keys flawlessly;

_Heart beats fast – Colors and promises_

_How to be brave – How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone – All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closerrrr_

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still – Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave – I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closerrrr_

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closerrrr_

_One step closerrrr_

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When Tony finished out the song, he received a standing ovation from everyone gathered in the backyard, and some of the neighbors who were in their own backyards. Gibbs inhaled deeply as he charged his way through everyone and up onto the deck, he pulled Tony off the bench seat and into his arms, kissing him with all the passion and love that he felt in that moment. "I love you, so much Tony." Gibbs whispered against Tony's lips, resting his forehead in the curve of Tony's nose.

Tony smiled, tears riding silently down his cheeks "I love you too, Jethro. More now than I ever have." Tony whispered back as he gently caressed Gibbs back, the two men swaying to the applause of their friends and family.

Abby squealed with excitement as she bounced up onto the deck and grabbed the microphone off the stand near the piano "And that ladies and gentleman, was the amazing Anthony Gibbs! Now for a few words from his friends and family." Abby said as she nodded towards McGee.

McGee grinned as he turned on the projector and clicked 'Play' on his laptop as a countdown began on the side of the garage wall;

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

_"When I met Jethro, he was a stubborn bastard who was working his way through divorce number two… my mistake, I should have_ _ **listened**_ _to his advice! But, I saw beneath the surface, he was always a brash person, curt and definitely does_ _ **not**_ _take any bullshit from anyone, except when he met this thirty-something detective from Baltimore. Anthony Dante DiNozzo Junior… Well, I guess today he's no longer that, he is now Anthony Dante Gibbs. I saw the change in Gibbs almost immediately, he smiled more, he laughed more and was less of a bastard… Well, at least he was in the privacy of his own home. So, to two of the best guys I've ever met – Jethro and Anthony, may you have many more years together, because the past twelve years has been hell with Jethro pining over you!" Tobias said with a grin._ Gibbs rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Tobias, who just smirked and raised his glass in a salute.

 _"When I met Tony, oh my gosh… Talk about this uber hot piece of ass! Anyone at NCIS can tell you, he tried to play this… supermodel frat boy or playboy type, but Abby knows best! I always saw through the façade and saw underneath the surface that Tony always tried to make people see. Tony and I used to go out clubbing all the time, and I constantly saw his wandering eye, and eventually he told me the truth. I have watched for the past twelve years, watching and waiting, as Tony's heart broke and rebroke over Gibbs… Now that they're together, it's the best thing that has ever happened to them… Even though_ _ **neither**_ _of them will tell us how they got together! But, they are the greatest guys in the world, and they are loyal, to each other and everyone else in their lives! So, here's to your wedding and many anniversaries to come!" Abby said, wiping her cheeks of the tears streaming down._ Gibbs smiled brightly as he tugged Abby toward him and Tony, both men wrapping her up in a loving embrace and kissing her temples softly.

The film continued rolling, playing through Senior, McGee, Ellie, Vance and a few of Tony's frat brothers who showed up at the wedding. There were also videos and pictures of Tony and Gibbs through the twelve years that they've known each other, although there was a distinct lack of pictures of Gibbs until recently. Throughout the entire clip, Gibbs and Tony stayed in each other's embrace, kissing occasionally and their hands ceaselessly moving across their backs, building the passion burning deep in their bellies.

As the night winded down, Gibbs was sitting at a table with Tony in his lap, their lips locked in a heated and passionate kiss, fingers deftly popping buttons out of tuxedo dress shirts from both men, low groans and moans echoing in each man's mouths as they grinded against each other.

* * *

Abby giggled as she and Ellie stood close by the action of the men "We should _really_ stop them." Ellie whispered to Abby, fanning herself from the heat rising in her cheeks.

Abby shook her head rapidly "Are you crazy?! They hardly kiss each other when we're just hanging out! This is the most PDA they have _ever_ shown! I am not missing this!" Abby protested in a harsh whisper as she reached for her camera in her purse.

Ellie grabbed Abby's wrist and shook her head "They will kill you Abby, and they won't even try to hide your body afterwards." Ellie warned as she pulled Abby away from their position in the backyard towards everyone else who was dancing on the driveway.

McGee laughed as he shook his head "Abby, you need to leave them alone. Keep bothering them and you'll get uninvited from the family dinners every Sunday!" McGee warned as he twirled Delilah around in her wheelchair a little clumsily.

Abby gasped in mock-shock and held her hands over her mouth "They wouldn't do that! I'm their favorite! They wouldn't do it, would they?!" Abby asked with wide eyes, looking between McGee and Ellie.

Ellie and McGee both shook their heads "No, they wouldn't do that to you, Abby, they love you too much to even think about uninviting you… But I could see Tony making something you don't particularly like eating." Delilah chimed in with a grin on her face.

Abby sighed as she rocked on her feet slightly, nodding her head slowly "Okay, I'll leave them alone – But, they uhm… they're both _almost_ naked, and still outside!" Abby shrieked quietly, pointing in Gibbs' and Tony's direction, where Tony's shirt was halfway down his back and Gibbs' shirt was lying on the grass beneath them.

McGee shook his head and rubbed his temple slightly "I'll handle this." McGee said as he crossed the yard and knelt down beside Tony and Gibbs. Abby, Ellie and Delilah watched on as Gibbs and Tony laughed and snuggled together, nodding as they talked to McGee.

McGee returned a few minutes later with a grin on his face and red cheeks "They said – and I quote – Don't really care, it's our backyard and we're now married, so we can do whatever the hell we want." McGee reported as he grabbed Abby's hands and whirled her around the driveway.

Abby giggled as she looked over McGee's shoulder "Mhm, if that's the case, then how come they're sneaking into the house together?" Abby asked with a grin on her face. McGee shrugged as he grabbed Ellie by the waist, dancing with the three women and keeping them distracted from everything else happening around them.

* * *

Tony laughed as Gibbs pushed him up against the wall, "Oh god, I cannot believe that!" Tony said through fits of laughter as Gibbs kissed and nipped down his jawline.

Gibbs grinned as he set his hands against the backs of Tony's thighs and lifted him up "You and your modesty… If it were up to me I'd already be fucking you senseless in the backyard, company or not." Gibbs said as he looked up at Tony.

Tony shook his head as he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' back, resting his hands on either side of Gibbs' neck "I know you would have, and believe me, I love you for your adventurous side Jethro, but… _A girl does have standards_!" Tony said in the gayest tone he could muster up.

Gibbs laughed as he carried Tony towards the stairs, bumping into several pieces of furniture on the way, causing both men to laugh even louder, "God I love you Tony. You make life so much brighter." Gibbs said softly, nuzzling into Tony's neck and continuing to carry him upstairs to the bedroom.

Tony nodded as he caressed Gibbs' shoulders and neck softly "I love you too, Jethro." Tony whispered as he kissed along Gibbs' jawline and neck slowly.

Gibbs grinned as he tossed Tony into the bed, quickly crawling in after him, kissing up his bare stomach and chest softly and slowly. Tony moaned, writhing against the bed as Gibbs lavished attention on each of Tony's nipples until they were hardened peaks. Gibbs smirked as he bit up Tony's chest to his lips, initiating a deep and languorous kiss, pressing the flats of his palms into the mattress, Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' back and pulled him in closer as the kiss deepened, light caresses roaming bared flesh, bodies grinding and pressing against each other.

Tony gasped, arching his body upward into Gibbs' body, his fingers gripping tightly around Gibbs' biceps "Jethro… Jethro… Oh god… please…" Tony moaned out, his entire body shuddering in ecstasy.

Gibbs smirked as he nibbled and sucked along Tony's neck, leaving small purple bruises along the length of his neck "What do you want Tony? Tell me." Gibbs said huskily against Tony's neck.

Tony groaned as he grabbed Gibbs by the head and pulled him up, "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me and _never_ stop!" Tony demanded as he pushed Gibbs down into the mattress, straddling his lap and grinding his hips downward into Gibbs' erection.

Gibbs groaned as he grabbed onto Tony's ass and pulled him down further into his cock, "I'll never stop, promise baby." Gibbs said as he reached backwards to the nightstand and grabbed the lube while Tony quickly removed their pants and boxers, tossing them into a pile on the floor.

Tony crawled back up the bed, kissing up Gibbs' shins and thighs, stomach and chest until his was poised above Gibbs' cock again, Gibbs grinned as he slicked up his cock, then gently prodded his fingers against Tony's opening, Tony moaned as he laid his forehead against Gibbs' shoulder as Gibbs' fingers slowly pressed into Tony's entry, "Mmm fuck." Tony breathed out, nibbling along his husband's shoulder.

Gibbs inhaled deeply as he removed his fingers from Tony, replacing his fingers with his leaking cock. Tony gasped, clenching his eyes tightly "Oh god…" Tony moaned out as he pressed his palms against the bed, sinking down on the length of Gibbs' cock, both men moaning out loudly as Tony fully seated himself in Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs reached up to Tony's hands, interlocking their fingers and pressing the flats of his feet against the edge of the mattress, giving him the leverage needed to thrust upward into Tony, "Oh yes… Yes! Yes! Right there, Jethro, right there!" Tony panted out, resting his head against Gibbs' chest as Gibbs continued thrusting upward, striking Tony's prostate with each thrust.

Gibbs moaned loudly as he tossed Tony onto his back, quickly following his lover, hooking Tony's legs over his shoulders as he sunk back in, deeply, rotating his hips in circular motions. Tony cried out, tossing his head from side to side and gripping at the comforter, "Fuck Tony… so good… so fucking good." Gibbs moaned as he pressed his knees into the mattress and began mercilessly pounding into Tony's body.

Over the next four hours, the master bedroom was silent except for the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, screams of pleasure escaping from Tony's mouth, loud growls and moans from Gibbs and the bed slamming repeatedly against the wall.


End file.
